Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure
by Maikou
Summary: A normal night in Mobius turns into a trip to another planet as Sonic and Co. accidentally unleash Chaos Control again! but this time they have a new friend who seems to have met Sonic 4 years ago, and a certain Fox seems to know something about him as well. Can they save Mobius and Earth again? Cover Image taken from Sonic Character Designer by kevicus on Newgrounds. Normal Razor
1. Chapter 1: Meet our heroes!

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Come…to a tale of true, blue, supersonic speed. This story's main character is a Mobian Wolf cub who is 10 years of age. He is Razor the Wolf, and in this adventure, he will show you just what a Wolf can do!**_

_**Intro song: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Live and Learn**_

_Mobius, November 11__th__, 2009 time: 10:34 P.M._

A peaceful night on Mobius. The wolf clans were enjoying the moonlight, playing, jumping, howling, the usual. At least, usual for Mobius' wolves. But there was one wolf who shunned this beautiful night. That wolf, was Razor the Wolf, from the Wolfblade family of the Tooth-claw clan. You see, there were five nightwolf clans on Mobius. The first was the Fang clan, the most well-known and most powerful wolf clan. The second was the Fur clan, who were also well-known, though not as much as Fang. Then, there was the Tail clan, who were wolves with three-to-five tails each. Next, was the Snout clan, who specialized in finding scents. And finally, the least known wolves were the Tooth-claw clan wolves. They were all the fighters. The "soldiers" as one could put it. but in that clan, was three families, Clawslash, Tailwhip, and Wolfblade, the family of our hero, only, his family wasn't nice. At all. All wolves were dark, that was true, but the Wolfblades were _terrifying _to the other wolves. They were the closest thing to evil wolves could get…but our little friend was, unlike all others, kind, well-mannered, and didn't like to resort to violence.

Tonight, he was leaving.

"I'm no army dog. I won't spend my life fighting others! I can't deal with all of you putting so much pressure on me. I'm going. I'm no longer a Wolfblade. Just, a random Wolf cub with no family." Razor told his family when he was about to leave. This night, he was only four years old, and he was tired of dealing with constant pressure to learn to use Chaos Blast and Chaos Massacre. He left his family, and after his second year of travelling, he met 11 year-old Sonic the Hedgehog, who offered his friendship, but Razor turned down the idea. His response to Sonic was, "I thank you for the offer, but I don't think you want me as a friend."

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Because I'm a lone wolf, with no family…_not anymore…"_ Razor replied, muttering the last part. Sonic shrugged and dashed off, probably doing something important. Although, he came back after a minute eating a Chili Dog. "Let me know if you change your mind pal." He said, before running off again.

**That was how our heroes met. And to today, four years later, Sonic's offer still stood. At least, Razor hoped it did. He needed it now.**

Two years after their first meeting, Razor learned of Dr. Eggman's schemes, and decided to see if he could help, but when he arrived at the next area that was attacked, he saw Sonic defeat Eggman, and watched as Eggman fled saying, "This is the last time you defeat me Sonic! You'll regret this!" before Sonic dashed off, undoubtedly to his home, or something important. Razor left smiling to himself, as he thought about Sonic defeating Eggman so many times. A year later, Razor again found himself where Eggman and Sonic were in a brawl, but this time, it was an accident, as he was just wondering through Green Hill Zone. This time, a two-tailed fox was with him. Tails.

Razor had heard of the two-tailed fox kid before. Miles Prower, that was the name Razor had heard. It was just 2 years prior. A brown wolf and a grey wolf had been chatting about how they'd smashed up a weird machine he'd made. Razor had politely asked them to describe the Fox they'd been such jerks to. They'd described him perfectly. Razor then left them to keep chatting and found the young fox following Sonic. He followed them, and when he saw Tails fix up Sonic's Biplane, he felt he knew that they'd become friends. Razor waited in a tree. He saw, and, thanks to his ears, heard everything that happened when Sonic returned.

Razor smiled as Sonic and Tails began to fly the Tornado, but his smile turned into an angered frown as he saw the two wolves from before approaching the two new friends. Luckily they had already flown out of earshot before the wolves arrived. "Your too slow…" Razor said so quietly that the other wolves didn't hear him. Unfortunately, the heroes came back down a little too quickly. Razor muttered "Chaos Mind!" but it didn't work. _'Shoot! I forgot, I need to make eye contact for that!' _Razor thought to himself, before he quickly jumped over to the tree behind them, and slid down it.

"Hey, spiney! You got a mutant problem! Want us to take care of it? we work for no charge…" but Sonic only replied, "Back off! You're the ones with a problem."

"You spikey little-" the wolf bully didn't get to finish as Razor bashed their heads together, effectively knocking them both out. "Ugh…you guys give us wolves a bad name! sheesh…I should leave them all…" he looked up to see Sonic smirking at him. Before Sonic could say anything, Razor simply stated, "not all of us wolves are bad… just my old clan… the nightwolves…" Razor then left, quickly, leaving a confused Sonic, and a slightly intimdated Tails behind.

Back in two years after that.

Razor smiled fondly at the memories. Sonic and Tails both Spin Dashed Eggman's mech, effectively destroying it. the eight-year old wolf was impressed. Afterwards, as Eggman sent in a weird blue robot that looked like Sonic, the Doctor yelled, "You'll regret this! Metal Sonic, activate!" as he flew away in his Egg Mobile.

"Heh, bring it on, Metal! Tails, try to stay out of our way! This is a battle between Sonics!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay Sonic." Tails backed away quickly.

_**Boss: M.E.T.A.L. S.O.N.I.C.  
music: Sonic CD: Sonic Boom**_

"You won't even get the chance to hit me!" Metal commented.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that, Metal head! There's only one real Sonic!" both Sonics entered battle stances, and Razor couldn't help feeling excited. Metal struck first, knocking Sonic into the air, but Sonic curled into a Spin Dash and shot towards Metal, who jumped away, making Sonic hit the ground. "Heh, not too shabby, Metal! You've been upgraded!"

"Yes. I will destroy you with my new power."

"I'd like to see you try. Bring it on, Metal head!"

"Maximum overdrive activated." Metal flew into the air and launched toward Sonic like a drill, glowing and sparking from the overload of power. Sonic jumped before Metal hit him and bounced off him, causing him to lose control and crash into the ground. Sonic smirked and breakdanced for a moment while saying, "C'mon, step it up!" before jumping over Metal's sudden appearance from beneath him. Sonic was suddenly a good distance from Metal, who was already standing on solid ground. "Well then, now we begin the real fight." Sonic commented, and Metal nodded.

Suddenly, both Sonics zoomed around as blurs, impossible to track, before they suddenly hit each other head-on, literally! "You may know everything I'M going to do, but that won't help you, because I know everything YOU'RE going to do! STRANGE, Isn't it?!" Sonic said, before they jumped apart, and Spin Dashed each other. They bounced back, again and again, before Sonic jumped over Metal, and shot towards his back with what seemed to be a Spin Dash, but as Metal got up and flew out the way, Sonic followed, and Metal eventually resorted to…running like a coward. Eventually, Metal ran out of jet power, and Sonic finally hit him, effectively damaging him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess my new Homing Attack is just too accurate for you. I suppose I forgot to mention it!" Metal got back up, more ticked off then anything else. "Analyzing data….. Skill: Homing Attack….downloading…" Metal said, in a monotone voice. Sonic just stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. Apparently, Metal took a while to update his database. Razor was confused. Why wasn't Sonic attacking? He had the opening… unless he wanted Metal to fight him on even terms. "Downloading….. Error! Data download impossible! Analyzing error…problem found: insufficient data to copy skill. Cannot copy until further analysis can be performed. Re-engaging battle mode. I will defeat you another way." Metal finally said after a while. "Heh, figures! Maybe you should have ol' Egghead give you a faster processing unit." Sonic then revved up his Spin Dash, and Metal did the same. They shot into each other at speeds that broke the sound barrier, clashing again and again, until Metal made an analysis error, causing him to use the Maximum Overdrive attack again, but because he couldn't use his jet, it failed, and Sonic unleashed spinning destruction upon him. Sonic circled Metal at high speeds, then jumped on Metal, still spinning, causing Metal's face to crack, before he knocked Metal over by rolling into his legs, knocking them off, before he jumped again, and drilled into Metal's back. Sonic jumped off and landed on his feet, waiting for a second, before Metal made a beeping sound and shut off. "Heh, we should do this again sometime Metal!" Sonic said, giving the now-dead robot a thumbs-up.

Razor was surprised by this, but left it alone anyway. Apparently, Sonic just couldn't lose to himself! "Well, I know who to call if I ever need help now." Razor said to himself. He left Green Hill Zone, but not before saying, "I hope I get to be like that….someday…"

_**And thus, Razor began his adventure, running through the Zones like Sonic and Tails, training himself on how to Spin Dash, which was easier than expected. The Homing Attack, however, was more difficult. He had to learn how to "track" his opponents. He eventually mastered it though, and after a while, he learned how combine his old moves with his new, and began to follow Sonic. When Sonic and Co. were sent to earth, he managed to avoid Chaos Control, eventually, they all came back, and with a new friend. Razor helped out with the Metarex, though he stayed discreet. Now, their new friend is back on Earth, and Razor will join them!**_

_Mobius, November 11th, 2013 time: 10:08_

"I hope I get to join them all soon… ol' Eggman's up to no good again…I can tell…there is a disturbance in the Chaos Energy." Razor quietly said to himself, before looking up at the moon. Tonight it was a full moon. Razor didn't like that. And it was quiet. His clan wasn't howling tonight. They were howling especially loud four years ago, when he left, however. "I feel…like I should go to Eggman's base. I might as well wipe out some robots…" Razor then leapt from his tree perch and landed in the brush. He quickly sprinted to Eggman's base.

When Razor arrived, he didn't quite get the welcome he expected. Eggman's robots were busy for some reason, so they didn't notice him. Razor quickly destroyed the nearby robots and rushed into the base. He hacked, slashed, clawed, and kicked, his way into the deep of the base, until he came upon Eggman in his Combat Walker shooting wildly at Sonic, who was holding the Sapphire Chaos emerald as he zipped around using the Light Speed attack, though somehow he couldn't quite hit the Egg Walker. Razor then noticed a strange glow coming from the other 6 Chaos Emeralds, which were in a capsule behind Eggman. Suddenly Sonic stopped his light-speed assault and landed on the ground before saying, "Uh-oh!" as he looked at his hand to see he'd accidentally let it go, and somehow it flew over to the other Chaos Emeralds, and it was now glowing too. "Oh no! the Chaos Emeralds!...well this feels familiar. SONIC!"

"hey! Don't look at me Egghead! You're the one who put the other Emeralds in the glass container so close by!"

"Somehow…I don't like where this is going…." Razor said to himself, though Sonic and Eggman heard and looked at him. Sonic smiled for a second, and said, "Long time no see pal!" but he looked behind him at the Chaos Emeralds and said, "But maybe now isn't the best time to catch up…" as the Chaos Emeralds unleashed Chaos Control.

"Well, this feels familiar!" Sonic and Eggman exclaimed at the same time as the base was engulfed in white light.

_Tails' Workshop, Time: 10:30_

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were just at Tails' place, lounging, waiting for Sonic, when they were suddenly engulfed in Chaos Control.

_Green Hill Zone, Time: 10:34_

Shadow was zooming through Green Hill for no reason as had nothing to do, before he came to a sudden stop when he noticed Chaos Control about to engulf him, and muttered, "That blasted blue hedgehog…" before being consumed by the light.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Next Time!  
What happened? Chaos Control sent us where…?!**_


	2. Chapter 2: We're where?

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Intro song: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Live and Learn**_

**Notes: while this IS the world of the Anime, I promise, Chris Thorndyke and his family will not actually come into this story besides being mentioned, OK? Sorry to any Chris fans out there!**

_Earth, November 13__th__, 2013. Time: 5:48 P.M._

It had been a normal day, for the people of Earth…until our friend Razor fell from the sky and into the street. Razor soon awoke, and was at first surprised, until he realized this must have been the planet Sonic and Co. spoke of visiting before. Razor stood up, and when he realized everyone was staring at him, he immediately covered his lower area with his tail. He felt vulnerable. One of the people asked him, "Are you one of Sonic's friends?"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm an acquaintance of his… But not exactly a friend…" he replied, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Why do you look so intimidating?" another strange human asked.

Razor sighed as he said, "I can't help that part…guess it comes with being a wolf…."

There was a collective gasp among the crowd before someone asked, "A w-wolf? Really?"

Razor's ear and tail twitched in slight annoyance at everyone's sudden fear as he replied, "Wolves aren't evil. But yes, I am a wolf, though I'm not exactly proud of it you know…" Razor then curled into a spin dash and sped off, leaving confused, suspicious, and amazed humans behind. When Razor was far enough away from the crowd, he uncurled, sighed, and started running to the forest. _'I have to find Sonic, and I have to do it fast! I'm sick of hiding from them! I need help with something back on Mobius anyway… Who better than the fastest thing alive?' _he thought as he ran.

_Earth, November 13__th__. Time: 5:59 P.M._

"Ugh…where am I? Tails? Eggman?" Sonic shouted as he got off the ground. He looked around and realized he was in a rather familiar forest. "Oh no! now I remember! I dropped my Chaos Emerald and then I saw that wolf kid….Chaos Control must've sent us all to Earth again! But did we travel through Time?" Sonic looked around before shrugging. "Must not have sent us through time… the trees are all the same as I remember them… but then, I wonder where Chris might be? Nevermind… I'd best find the others…that Wolf kid especially…" Sonic promptly blasted off through the Forest.

_Time: 6:06_

"Hey Tails, wake up!" he heard. He only moaned in response. "C'mon kid, wake up before I punch you!" he groaned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing a red figure holding up his fist. "Ugh…what happened?" he asked as his eyes cleared up. "Well, it's nice to see you awake Tails. Good thing too, I didn't wanna have to make sure you were alive with my fist." Knuckles greeted, letting his arm lower, before saying, "I think what happened was Chaos Control…again… Sonic and his recklessness…"

Tails sat up and stated, "It might not have been his fault Knuckles. We all know how crafty Eggman is, he could've managed to take Sonic's Chaos Emerald with one of his hi-tech inventions. We have to remember, Eggman is my only rival when it comes to technology."

"And nerdiness" Knuckles chimed in.

"Not funny Knuckles!"

"Alright, let's just go find Sonic and the others. I wanna have a talk with that blue porcupine." Knuckles said, before he and Tails started running off.

_Time: 6:23 PM_

Razor had been walking around for a while now, mostly exploring the quieter part of the city. "I wonder where Sonic would be now, anyway?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound, and jumped onto a lamppost just in time to avoid a missile that was launched at him, making a small crater where he'd just been standing. "Curses! I missed! Wait, you're not someone I've met before!"

Razor knew Eggman's voice, and turned on his spot to see Eggman in his combat Walker pointing at him in a demanding manner. "Just who and what are you?! Answer me!" Eggman demanded. Razor Smirked at him. "And just why should I tell you who I am? I'm not exactly what'd you call normal."

"Oh Really? And just how do you figure that?! None of Sonic's friends are what anyone would call 'Normal!'"

"I know. But enough talk…can that mech of yours stand up to my rapid attacks?"

"What?! Hm…is that a challenge?"

"Indeed it is. Let's see if you can beat me!" Razor exclaimed as he jumped from the lamppost with a summersault, landing on the street.

"Let's do this, wolf boy!" Eggman shouted as he readied his guns.

_**Boss: E.G.G.M.A.N. W.A.L.K.E.R.  
Music: Egg Golem Boss Battle (Sonic Adventure 2)**_

"Do you really think you can beat me, you weak little wolf?"  
"I don't know why you're here, but I'll win! Count on it!"

Razor jump kicked the mech, only to be blasted away by an energy projectile from the side cannon. "Ha ha ha! How do like that?" Eggman gloated. Razor rolled back slightly before springing back up and entering his stance again. "WHAT!? But how could you survive that?!" Eggman exclaimed in surprise. Razor remained silent and drew his green Beam Blade, pointing it at Eggman's mech. "Very well. Let's continue!" Eggman said as he aimed his main gun at Razor, who in return began to prepare himself for his Mist Cloak special. Eggman attacked first, shooting wildy at Razor, who dodged everything, and jumped over the mech, starting to run up the wall of a nearby building. "Grrr, Stop that!" Eggman complained as the wall became riddled with bullets, before Razor came down on the mech and slashed it twice before jumping back, still charging his Chaos Energy, easier said than done when one has no Chaos Emeralds, or other Chaos energy sources. After a three more minutes of the same thing, Razor was finally able to unleash his special move.

"Playtime is over! Here I come! Mist Cloak!" Razor shouted as he held up his left arm, summoning mist from nowhere, and blurring his figure.

"What is this?! Where are you?!" Eggman exclaimed, suddenly a little intimidated by the small wolf.

"Right here. No here, or here!" Razor's voice said from three different locations. Suddenly, he slashed from the right, and just as Eggman turned his mech right, is was slashed from the left, and then the back in quick succession, and the a double slash from the front, before the mist dropped, and Razor appeared behind Eggman, who's mech promptly shut down from the damage.

"What?! How-?!" Eggman exclaimed in surprise, before getting angry. "This isn't the last you'll see of me! You'll regret this!" he yelled as flew off, suddenly safe inside his Egg Mobile.

"No problem Doctor. Now, I have to find Sonic and his friends!" with that, Razor quickly ran off, into the forest…

_**To Be continued….**_

_**Next time,  
Gotta Go Faster!**_

_**Notes: how was it? please review, and check out my other stories once I publish them! Also, to werewolf lover99, I'm afraid I'm not accepting OC's for this story. Sorry. But I will consider the idea for a later story! Put their descriptions in your bio or your next review and I'll write them down somewhere. Also, I have no clue what that show you mentioned is.  
See you!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting up

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Intro song: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Live and Learn**_

_Earth, November 14__th__, 2013. Time: 12:34 AM_

Razor was in the forest, searching quickly for Sonic, but it soon proved hard, as he was quickly realizing he ran in without a plan. Cursing his hastiness, he stopped and smelt the air for the scent of a certain blue hedgehog. He picked up a scent he recognized, but it wasn't the one he wanted. He followed it anyway, hoping he was headed towards who he thought he was.

_Time: 12:45 AM_

Tails and Knuckles had decided to rest in the forest when the sun went down. They were temporarily stuck in that forest until they found their way out, and got to searching for Sonic. Tails broke the silence, "this feels familiar, doesn't it Knuckles?"

The Echidna only sighed, and replied, "of course it does Tails. This only happened a few months ago. It's not even been half a year yet."

Tails' ears drooped. "Oh, I guess your right. I wonder how Chris is doing? It's probably been a couple of years to him. I wonder if we could synchronize our world's time with this one's?"

"Tails, you know that's beyond anything geeky or technological or whatever. It's time, the only way to do something like that was if we had unlimited control over time. Not even the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald could that."

"Oh…" Tails ears perked up at the sound of something shifting through the bushes. He looked over, and was surprise when a certain wolf walked out, panting. Tails suddenly felt like he forgot something as he noticed the wolf's polite behavior. He was sure wolves were usually known for being, well, the opposite of what this guy was. They were supposed to be ferocious, or at least, that's what Tails had read.

"Huh? And just who are you?" Knuckles asked as he stood up, in a slightly on-guard position.

Razor looked up at the Echidna, then at Tails, then back to Knuckles, before he smiled. "Well, looks like I did know who I was following…whew…."

"Huh?" Knuckles and Tails said at the same time. Razor simply sighed, before falling onto the grass.

Once Razor managed to sit up again, he saw Knuckles staring at him weirdly, and Tails just looking confused. "I guess I should introduce myself, huh?" Razor said. However, as he was about to talk, and an explosion from behind him made him immediately stand up and run off towards it. "Well that was weird…" Knuckles said.

Tails, however, began to follow after Razor. "We should see what that is. It might help us out of the forest, and then we can look for Sonic!" he said, before running of as well. Knuckles sighed before running after them, yelling "Wait for me!"

_Deeper in the forest. Time: 1:06_

Sonic had just been running straight, searching for his friends and the wolf he wanted to know about, when suddenly, Eggman came over and brought out a big mech he called, "Egg Walker mark II" which came off as a bigger version of his last Walker mech. Why he needed to, Sonic would figure out later. For some reason, he'd shot a missile at Sonic as he landed, but Sonic had jumped out of the way before it hit him. "Oh ho ho ho! Do think you can beat the new and improved version of my greatest battle robot?"

"Come and Get some, Eggman! I need a good warm up tonight. It's totally cold here!" Sonic said in his usual cocky attitude. Sonic stretched his legs as if to emphasize warming up, before smirking and saying, "You know Eggman, something tells me you might wanna go home and build a better hog trap! With that thing, you might have had to use some glue and duct tape. I'd hate to break a broken toy!"

Eggman was angered, but Sonic had a point. He'd basically thrown the thing together out of broken scrap, and it wasn't battle ready yet. "Grr…fine then hedgehog! I'll let you go this time. I do need to polish this thing." Eggman then, somehow, made the thing fold into the bottom of his Eggmobile, before flying off. Sonic grinned.

"Now, to find everyone else!" Sonic said. but he didn't have to search, because right then, Tails, Knuckles and _that wolf _suddenly showed up. "Hey guys! Sonic greeted.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… do you remember me?" Razor asked quickly. Knuckles looked confused, but Tails and Sonic only smiled and smirked respectively. "Heh, so you changed you mind on my offer?" Sonic asked. "I'm not completely sure yet Sonic. But for now, I'd like to stick with you guys. I'm sure I can count on the fastest thing alive and the most intelligent fox ever." Razor said, slightly smiling. Knuckles quickly asked, "Hey, what about me?!" everyone except Knuckles laughed

_Eggman's Rebuilt Island base. Time: 7:03 AM_

"Grr…." Eggman punched his desk. "Curse that wolf child! Curse that Hedgehog! One day I'll get them all back for this!" Eggman couldn't decide which Robot to use, not that he had many. He decided to watch a TV show. "We interrupt this broadcast for a strange news flash." "Oh?"

"Just yesterday afternoon, it was reported by a crowd of civilians that a creature, identified as a wolf, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Suddenly dropped from the sky, unconscious. When the wolf awoke, citizens claim he seemed strangely calm, given the circumstances. Reports say that the wolf suddenly ran off after a few minutes saying something about Sonic. It is unknown if he is friend or foe. We will keep you updated, should anything else be found out about this mysterious visitor."

Eggman suddenly broke out laughing, figuring out what his next robot would be.

_Radical Highway, 8:35 AM_

Shadow didn't know what to feel. On one hand, he suddenly felt a comforting air, as if he had Maria with him. But on the other, it almost broke his calm demeaner, and he didn't like to let anyone see him crying. It was weak, in his mind, and he wanted to be strong. What kind of "Ultimate Life Form" cried from memories? Apparently not this one. Shadow started skating through the place for kicks. Maybe he'd run into Rouge or someone would ask him to do something besides run around with nothing to do. Even Ultimate Life Forms get bored.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and Shadow decided to let it guide him. Shadow began to skate with the wind, and when he stopped, he only thought one thing; _'what am I doing here all of a sudden…?!'_

_Station Square, 9:53 AM_

Amy and Cream found themselves in Station Square, seemingly from nowhere. They'd soon found themselves just wondering around, thinking about how to escape from the city. They'd found themselves lured toward the forest, but first, they had to go through the town. "Well," said Amy, "Guess we just have to follow the wind. Sonic, here I come!"

Cream sighed. Cheese sighed. Amy took off, and they ran after her. "Amy, please wait for us! We're not used to running!"

_Unknown Forest, 10:24_

'_Just how do we get outta here?! We've been wandering for hours and no luck!' _Razor thought to himself. He knew it was a big forest, but this was ridiculous! Finally, when he'd had enough, he sighed angrily as he remembered his sense of smell. How could he have forgotten that? Razor smelt the air, and caught on to the smell of pollution and city waste. Maybe they were closer than they thought, to getting out? Razor directed them towards that way, and everyone ran. Well, Tails kinda glided above the ground, using his tails to propel himself forward. Anyway, they managed to escape from the forest. They were happy to be out of the woods, literally.

_Unknown terrorist base, 11:00 AM_

"Just don't forget about my Jewels! Capiche? Good! Continuing the mission." Rouge said over the radio. _'why did I have to agree to help G.U.N. again? Oh, that's right, my jewels.'_ She sighed, _'well, at least I've got something to do. I hope this is worth it. unless aliens attack. That'd be fun!' _rouge began to sneak through the base. It was child's play to Rouge, but to GUN, it was a defensive attack. Rouge found the giant bomb she'd been told about, and promptly cut off it's detonation devices. She'd been taught how to by GUN the last time she'd worked for them.

"There boss. It's done, the city is safe once again!" Rouge said to her Commanding officer via COM.

"Good job Rouge." The CO said from the other side. "Come back to base."

_G.U.N. base, office. 11:30 AM_

"How was that? Perfect, like me?" Rouge asked.

The commander groaned and replied, "Yes Rouge, excellent work…"

"Now then, about my _Jewels?_"

"Yes, yes, take them already."

Rouge then left, gems in hand. "Let me know when I can next be of service, as long as there are jewels waiting for me when it's done." She had said, walking out.

_Station Square, 12:46 PM_

"AAAAHHH!" Amy and Cream screamed as they ran from the rampaging truck behind them. "WHY IS THAT THING TRYING TO KILL US?!" Amy screamed in question, still running. Fighting it was suicide, and they were not the fastest duo around. "Do you think we'll be alright?" Cream asked, surprisingly still quiet. "If we can run fast enough!" Amy exclaimed, still panicking.

Suddenly, they went under a small tunnel, and the oversized truck crashed and burned behind them. Both girls sweat-dropped. "Well…uh…" Amy couldn't say anything more. "Do you think whoever was inside it's alright?" Cream asked.

"I think they should be… let's leave. We've gotta get into the forest and find the boys." Cream nodded in agreement, and they left for the forest

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next time, Friends? Or not Friends?**_

_**Notes: I'm hoping to make my chapters longer, but I'm afraid I can't really give an update schedule. All updates will be random, so keep an eye out. See you next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends? or Not Friends?

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Intro song: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Live and Learn**_

_**Notes: OK, since the weekend is beginning, I MIGHT get a few more chapters written out and uploaded. It's so strange, since I'm suddenly getting fans and reviewers. A few days ago I was just going around, searching for a good fiction, and then I suddenly decided to start Razor's first adventure. Now, I feel like if I don't give enough attention to the stories, I'll flop and mess up and lose reviewers and fans and such. It's so new to me. Anyway, let's start the next Chapter, shall we?**_

_Mobius, November 15, 2013, Chaotix Base Time: 11:40 PM_

The Chaotix team was simply lounging around, waiting for work, when they got a mission: Find Sonic and Co.! of course they accepted. The reward was great. Though, they didn't know who called, it didn't matter to them. Espio, however, seemed a little suspicious. Who could know such a thing? And who could possibly give out such a reward? Over 9000 in currency. Who could have such wealth? It was insane. However, as they investigated, Espio gradually developed an Idea of what happened. Or, rather, he simply looked ahead.

Eggman's base was gone from the planet, and that only meant one thing: Chaos Control.

Yes, it could've been blown up, but there was no debris or anything of the sort. No explosion could be so…clean. Somehow Vector and Charmy realized this too. They had their work cut out for them. This was going to be a _long_ mission.

_Earth, November 15, 2013, Station Square, Time: 11:51 AM_

Team Sonic met Team Rose. "Sonic!" Amy shouted as she ran towards Sonic, who, in turn, ran from her. Everyone laughed for a minute, before Amy caught Sonic, somehow, and they promptly returned to the group. "Sonic, I'm sick of you running from me every time!"

Sonic, who was frozen in shock, didn't respond. _'Amy actually caught me!'_ he thought, before falling face-first to the ground. Everyone sweat-dropped.

_Earth, Unknown sanctuary, Time: 12:00_

Shadow had no idea how he'd gotten here. It was mostly just him following the wind for no reason. He'd arrived at a Pyramid Sanctuary somehow, and it had the portal to the ARK. The sanctuary had an inscription, that said: "destruction, will come unto the world, and one lone child will save it. we thought that would happen, but instead we only got destruction. We so foolishly challenged the Dark Beings, only to be cut down. They spared us, only to become slaves. We tried to seal them away, with no success. When will the supposed hero arrive? None here are fighters. We are _peacemakers, unlike our night-time cousins._"

Shadow could only stand there. More evil, already upon the planet? Who were these people? He had so many questions, and so few answers. Once Shadow had snapped out of it, he realized he'd been standing there for an hour. Shadow decided it was nothing and was about to Chaos Control out, when he realized he didn't have his Chaos Emerald. "Shoot…I'm going to have to find another way out…what's this?" Shadow suddenly stopped in front of another inscription.

"The way our few warriors were cut down was horrendous. I cannot describe the horror I felt. I begin to wonder if the prophecy is false. Putting so much hope on something so hard to believe is foolhardy. I'm not sure if our clan will survive. We have managed to escape the oppressive darkness, but we cannot last long. The divine barriors we put up are weak. They are coming… we may not be able to escape…. I hope, that for our clan, the prophesized one can save us…"

Shadow was beginning to be curious about this. He looked for the next inscription. "Who are these people? They speak as if they're from a thousand years ago…. But they write in language so easy to read. This is strange… I'm drawn into this. I need to get out of here." He said to himself as he looked around for the next inscription. Quickly enough, he found it.

"The divine barriors are weakening, and there is no way out…. We have doomed ourselves here. We cannot find the exit….we are going to die…If only…if only we had been stronger, we could have forced back the darkness… we are losing our abilities to utilize the Light. Our mages can only do so much…and the darkness is too resilient… we are doomed…there are drums…drums from the deep…they are coming…. Goodbye…to the world…." It ended with silence.

"But, what happened to them? Wait, didn't he say…no way out?! I've gotta get out of here, and fast! I'll ponder later!" Shadow said as he started zipping through the pyramid.

_Earth, November 15, 2013, Station Square, Time: 2:32 PM_

Sonic and Co. decided to go to the Mystic Ruins for their temporary home. Tails had told them about the house and workshop he'd had there when they last came. "I kinda decided the Mystic Ruins would be a good place for an extra base. Seems they haven't torn it down yet." Tails explained when they arrived.

"Heh, way to plan ahead Tails!" Sonic complemented.

"Yeah, let's just hope Eggman doesn't find us and knock it over." Knuckles said.

Amy replied, "Oh come on Knuckles! Eggman probably doesn't even know we're long gone from Station Square.

Razor finally spoke up, with "Let's just be glad we have someplace to stay, Knuckles."

"Well, it's about time you said something! You've been quiet ever since we got out of the forest." Knuckles said.

"Guys, knock it off. I hate when any of you fight. Besides, we're all on the same team, so there's no point in arguing." Tails said. Everyone immediately shut up. "Good, now then, if you'll all stay that way, I'll show you where you'll all sleep." Tails explained before leading inside. The interior of the base was a decent size, big enough for at least ten people to move around in comfortably. There was a downward door that most likely led to Tails' workshop, and an upward door that probably led to the attic. There were beds in the room for everyone, including Tails himself. "Alright, everyone takes a bed. I'll be downstairs making a new, temporary, X-Tornado replacement. Maybe I'll make some upgrades…" Tails said, before going down to his workshop to begin work. Everyone took a bed and sat down to wait for Tails.

_Eggman's base, time: 3:22 PM_

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! With my new creation, Sonic and his friends are sure to become mere bad memories! Oh ho ho ho ho-" Eggman's maniacal laughter was cut off by a random coughing fit in a comical manner. "Ugh, maybe I'll just lay down for now…even evil geniuses need rest to recover from a random cold…" Eggman told himself as he covered his greatest work in a beige blanket. The evil Doctor then went and lay in his bed.

_Pyramids, Time: 3:43_

Shadow had finally managed to escape the Pyramid by using Chaos Control. How he'd done it without a Chaos Emerald was beyond him. "It doesn't matter. Sonic somehow used the Chaos Control with a fake Emerald anyway. I should leave these all behind me…" Shadow said to himself. Suddenly Shadow sensed a Chaos Emerald nearby. "What? What would a Chaos Emerald be doing here, of all places? …I'd better go find it before the doctor does." Shadow began to skate through the desert. Some of Eggman's robots popped up, but Shadow's Homing Attack took them out in seconds. Quickly enough, Shadow was close to the Chaos Emerald. "Hmm…why would a Chaos Emerald just suddenly appear like this? It must be a trap." Shadow found the Emerald. It was the Green Emerald, his favorite one. Shadow cautiously approached the Emerald, but as he suspected, it was a trap. Eggman suddenly shot a missile at Shadow from above, but with his speed, Shadow managed to evade it and grab the Chaos Emerald in the middle of a flip. "Grr, Show off! Wait, Shadow? What are you doing here? This was supposed to be a trap for Sonic and his friends!" Eggman questioned.

Shadow only scoffed at him, saying, "I followed my senses to the Chaos Emerald. That's all. What are YOU doing here, doctor?"

"I'm setting up a trap for Sonic and his friends! Didn't I just say that?"

"And why would you put a trap like this in the desert? It's not the most practical place, don't you think? Why not in someplace less obvious, like Emerald Beach?"

"Because this is where my scanners detected it! surely, they would come here for a Chaos Emerald!"

"Not if I take it first, doctor!" Shadow suddenly held the Chaos Emerald up and shouted, "Chaos Control!" and in a bright flash of green light, he teleported away. "Grr…. Shoot! I can't believe I just let Shadow take a Chaos Emerald from me!" Eggman complained to no one as he punched the rim of his Egg mobile.

_Mystic Ruins, Time: 4:00 PM_

Shadow didn't know where he was Chaos Controlling himself to, but by chance, he appeared right outside of Tails' workshop, in a bright green flash. "Where is this place? I don't remember ever being here before…" Shadow commented to himself. The door opened in front of him, and Razor and Sonic stepped out, both wearing competitive grins. "Now what?" Shadow asked. Sonic and Razor both looked at him, and grinned more. "Hey Shadow! What's up?" Sonic greeted.

Shadow only scoffed, before showing them his Chaos Emerald. "Whoa, Shadow! Where'd you find that? Please tell me you didn't steal again…"

"Actually, I stole it from the good doctor."

"Huh? How'd that happen?"

"He was trying to set you all up, but I found the Emerald first, and teleported away with Chaos Control." Shadow explained, putting away the Emerald.

"Dude, sweet! Well, Razor here wants to see if he can keep up with me. We were just about to start racing through Windmill Valley." Sonic said, still grinning. Shadow looked confused. Sonic sighed. "You haven't been to the Mystic Ruins before, have you? That's right, Eggman woke you up after Chaos went on his rampage… and we never really came back here. Anyway, Windmill Valley is just over there." Sonic explained, before pointing at the entrance to said valley. "Now then, I suggest we get on with it!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran towards the updraft.

"Hey, wait up, Sonic!" Razor Exclaimed. He began to run, but stopped short, turned to Shadow, and said, "I'd like to have a sparring match with you sometime. I'm Razor." As he held out his hand. Sonic called him over though, so he quickly ran after.

"Hmph, this ought to be interesting." Shadow remarked to himself as he followed suit.

_Windmill Valley, Time: 4:15 PM_

Sonic and Razor were stretching at the apparent start line. "Are you sure about this, Razor? I am the fastest thing alive you know…" Sonic said. Razor simply replied, "Of course. Don't forget, I trained myself to Spin Dash and learned how to use the Homing Attack for two years, and I ran around Green Hill Zone multiple times, going as fast as I could. I'm probably the fastest wolf cub to ever learn without a teacher." '_Not that I wanted or needed a teacher. I've left them all behind.'_ Razor thought to himself. Sonic shrugged and got ready to blast off with a Spin Dash, while Razor only curled, revved once, and then uncurled, ready to start of running like an athlete. "What? What was that?" Sonic asked, slightly surprised.

Razor only smirked. "You'll see. Let's go…"

Both Hedgehog and Wolf counted down from 3. "3…2…1…"

_**Rival Race: S.O.N.I.C.  
music: Super Sonic Racing**_

"GO!" Sonic & Razor shouted at the same time as they blasted off at the same time, with equal speed. "He-he-he-hey! Not bad, Razor!" Sonic complimented, chuckling.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Razor shouted. Sonic Grinned, and sped up, passing Razor. Razor also sped himself up slightly. The least he could do was keep at the same speed. Sonic and Razor blasted through all of Eggman's random robots, keeping in pace with each other. "Whoa, who'd have thought someone besides Shadow and Tails could keep up with me?" Sonic said aloud, beginning to Boost. "Like I said, you haven't seen anything yet, Sonic!" Razor said from above. "Huh?!" Sonic Exclaimed as he looked up. Razor was gliding over him, like Knuckles.

This only made Sonic smirk. "So, you even copied Knucklehead's gliding abilities, huh? You seem a lot like Metal Sonic used to be!" Sonic said. _'You don't really know about how I'm doing all this… but I can't even tell you. I'd love to tell you. Sometime eventually…I'll reveal just what I can do!'_ Razor thought to himself. Razor landed next to Sonic and kept running.

"Let's keep going!" Sonic exclaimed cockily. He started Boosting some more, and blasted through some more robots. Razor used his Homing attack to KO the aerial attack force Eggman had sent in. Razor began to gain some distance on Sonic, when he met only air with his Homing Attack. He hit the ground running, and ran on the first air current/path, with Sonic close behind. "Alright Razor, playtime's over! Sonic Wind!" Sonic exclaimed as he stopped and shook his fist, summoning a blue whirlwind around Razor, who was unfortunately hit. "Agh! Grr, fine then! Sonic, here I come!" Razor shouted as he began to Boost as well.

"What the-?!" Sonic questioned as Razor almost ran him down, with a white boost aura around him. Both ran on the next air current, getting to the air-suspended grated raceway. "Alright Razor, it's the home stretch! Give it all you got!"

"You got it, Sonic!" Both Racers said to each other. They both boosted, giving it all they had. "Sonic…BOOM!" Sonic shouted, as he sped up further, reaching the goal in a mere thirty milliseconds. Razor reached the goal and collapsed, panting. Never before had he run so fast, or so hard. "whew…hah…hah…hah…" Razor managed to get up, only to fall into a sitting position.

"Hey, look at this!" Sonic called. Razor looked up to see Sonic holding the Sapphire Chaos Emerald. "This thing was just laying here in the grass. Pretty convenient, huh? Anyway, nice race, Razor! I haven't had to use my signature Sonic Wind and Sonic Boom moves since Shadow became a good guy."

"Hah…thanks, Sonic. I told you I'm fast. Though, I'm nowhere close to you." Razor replied. Sonic gave a Thumbs-up, and put away the Chaos Emerald. "Well then, let's Chaos Control back to the others. Tails is sure to be excited about this. He'll be able to make a perfect replica of the X-Tornado. I wonder how Shadow would react. And I gotta admit, this Emerald's my favorite. Although, it might just be because it's the only Emerald in the universe that's as cool and blue as me."

"I'm already here, Sonic."

"What's up, Shadow?" Sonic called out. Shadow jumped down. "I suppose it was just luck that you found that Chaos Emerald. But that doesn't matter. I saw the whole race. Chaos Control helped me keep track of you. I must say, I am surprised that a mere child is almost fast enough to keep up with us, Sonic. I saw the way you looked. You weren't holding back, were you Sonic?" Shadow said. Sonic shook his head no.

Sonic looked at Razor and held out his hand. "Friends?" he asked. Razor took it, and they shook. "Friends." Razor stated simply. They all then Chaos Controlled back to Tails' workshop.

This was the beginning, of a brand new Adventure.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Next Time, X-Cyclone 2 VS. Egg Walker Mk. II!**_

_**Notes: whew, man that was a lot! I've been working on this a little longer than the others, and I'm pretty sure it's my longest chapter yet. Did you like what I put up there, with Super Sonic Racing as the music? Also, are Disclaimers necessary? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! See you next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: X-Cyclone2 Vs Egg WalkerMkII

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Intro song: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Live and Learn**_

_Earth, Tails' Workshop, Tuesday, November 19, : 9:49PM_

Tails wiped his forehead as he sighed. His new creation was completed! He didn't think anyone would mind what he did with it. "Sonic will love the color! I hope the frame isn't to underwhelming for anyone…." Tails said to himself.

_Eggman's base, 9:56PM_

"Oh ho ho ho ho! With this, Sonic and his friends are finished! This planet is as good as mine already! Oh Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed to himself as completed the repairs and modifications to the his greatest new project. Eggman gave it a look over. "Yes, it's perfect! Sonic and even Shadow won't be able to beat this! Though, the frame is a little underwhelming…. Oh well. Hm? A loose screw…can't let that stay, it'll ruin everything…" Eggman tightened said loose screw in a few quick motions. "I'd better make sure it's stable. I know! A test run! Yes…let's destroy a forest or two." Eggman said to himself after making sure everything was in order. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about his old, clumsy robots he had the last time. They were now scrap metal used in his newest creation. He now had one, much more reliable robot to look after his base: Metal Sonic Mark 3.0G. This one was loyal, had an emotion chip, and had all of Sonic and his friends' abilities. This was not his greatest work, however, as he still had some problems with the Emotion chip, but other than that, he was Metal's best form.

Eggman activated Metal Sonic. After making a few booting noises and moving his arms in a double throwing star motion, Metal turned and looked at his creator, and asked, "What are your orders, master?" in a monotone, robo-voice. Eggman made sure the emotions chip was OFF, before booting him up. If he'd let it stay ON, the robot would've reacted much differently. "I want you to patrol outside the base and ensure no one but me can get in until I return and give you new orders. Understand Metal?"

"Yes, doctor. I will guard the base until your return."

"Good." Eggman then left, while metal flew to the outside of the base to keep intruders out. "Remember Metal, don't use your jets too much. Remember what happened the last time?" Eggman warned. He'd kept Metal's past memories, just to make sure he didn't make the same mistakes twice. It also allowed him to copy the Homing Attack. Metal nodded. "Good. We don't want you losing your flight before your first battle…" Eggman commented, before flying off in his Eggmobile.

_Mobius, Time: 10:21PM_

"Don't worry miss. We'll find her and everyone else ASAP!" Vector said to Cream's mother. Cream's mother had just been informed of Chaos Control's recent happening, and asked Team Chaotix to find Cream and Cheese for her. They were just getting more pressure, but being the detectives, they couldn't just give up: this was an important case, and they wanted that reward. Or rather, Vector and Charmy did. Espio was just going along for the sake of helping. This was going to be a _very long mission._

_Earth, terrorists' base, Time: 10:29PM_

"Remember, I'm only in this for the Jewels, boss." Rouge told her CO over the com. To tell the truth, though, she was also in it for something to do. Flying around with no stores to rob was boring, and she couldn't just steal the jewels. Not after becoming a hero with everyone else. The bat girl glided swiftly over a random terrorist guard. She dropped quickly and quietly onto the metal floor and crept along the walls like in one of those popular spy movies. She looked around a corner and saw a guard, but they were looking the other way, so she sped by before the guard had a chance to see her. Rouge saw the stray beam of two flashlights and jumped to the ceiling. "Hmm, now this could be interesting!" she whispered quietly to herself. She crawled silently along the ceiling, until she was within hearing range, which wasn't much closer than she originally was, and eavesdropped on the enemy conversation. "So far, no one seems to be aware of the atomic bomb we're making. This patrol job is pointless." One of them said.

'_Not as pointless as you think with me around.' _Rouge thought to herself. "Yeah, I don't get it. The thing's perfectly safe anyway. Besides, if anyone tries to diffuse it and uses the wrong password even once, it sets off something nearby and scorches them, good and dead." The other one said. _'Oh really? And just what's the password, I wonder?'_ Rouge thought, genuinely curious. "Speaking of the password, what was it again?" _'Wow, my thoughts exactly!'_

"Seriously?! How could you forget something so simple? It's _Project Shadow, _Capitalized 'p' and 's'." was the answer. Rouge almost lost her grip on the ceiling from her sudden shock. _'what?! Project Shadow?! What's going on here?! I'd better tell my boss about this as soon as I'm done! Forget the Jewels!' _she thought to herself. "Did you hear that?" one of the guards said. They seemed to have heard Rouge. "Yeah…" the other replied. They were about to spot her when she jumped down with a sudden, "Screw Kick!"

"What?!" the patrolmen exclaimed at the same time as they were knocked back by the force. They reached for their comunicators, but Rouge slapped some strange brracelets on them before they could. "I wouldn't do that! These things are dangerous. Both to style and to your bodies! One wrong move…" Rouge began as she held up a button trigger. "…and Bam, your gone. Trust me, I had one of these on once. But then I threw it at a robot and blew out it's speakers and it's wrists. It wasn't pretty." She finished, slightly holding the button down only enough to be threatening. Both patrols panicked. Rouge smiled underneath her spy mask. "Good boys. Now then, take me to the bomb, and you won't get bombed." Both obediently led her to the bomb. "Alright, now, if you ever tell anyone about me, you'll be saying bye-bye to your arms. Oh, and don't try removing them. They'll just blow-up anyways, and then no more you!" Rouge was secretly enjoying this. The guards both turned pale and fainted. Rouge then got to defusing the bomb. PASSWORD ENTER suddenly appeared on screen, and Rouge put in "PRO-JECT SHA-DOW….Project Shadow…. Why would these terrorists have a password like this…Oh well, Mission Complete!"

_GUN base, 11:11PM_

"How was that? Perfect, like me?" Rouge asked as she got back to base, posing. "You did well Rouge. It wasn't perfect, but you at least stopped a terrorist attack. Again."

"Oh, speaking of, boss, I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Go on."

"Well, you see…." Rouge explained what she had overheard. The president's look was one of disbelief, and shock. Rouge couldn't blame him, as she felt a similar reaction at the base, which had almost cost her the mission. She didn't like to admit it, but she was frightened when they mentioned Project Shadow. "I hate to say it, but I think those terrorists are more dangerous than we'd thought…" Rouge said.

The president looked as though he'd just heard the impossible. "What do you mean, 'we', Rouge?"

Rouge looked up at the president, and stated, "I mean, I'm officially joining up with GUN for no charge. Not even a simple ruby."

"That sounds so unlike you."

"Of course it does. But this is going deep, and besides, Jewels aren't everything the world's about."

"That just sounded like someone else."

"Don't worry boss, I'm still me. Once we get to the bottom of this, I'm only working again for more jewels."

"Now that's more like you."

"Then let's get started!"

_Station Square, 11:24PM_

"Everything's working fine. No bugs so far…but I can't risk a failure. A lower altitude would help my nerves, but it'd be more likely for skyscraper currents to knock me off course. Hmm…." Tails pondered to himself as he usually did when flying in his plane. This wasn't just a normal test run of a normal plane though. This was the X-Tornado 2. It still had an extra engine for the power of a Chaos Emerald, but Tails managed to make them small enough for a slightly bigger version of the original Tornado, though it wasn't as big as the first X-Tornado. Right now it looked like a normal jet plane, except for two people. Tails had foothold mechs on the part of the plan Sonic liked to ride, and it was noticibly bulky, but not too much. This was only the normal jet mode. "Alright, the Jet engine's working perfectly! Okay, Tornado, transformation!" Tails said, pressing a button. The tornado shifted and turned, and after a few seconds, it was in Cyclone form.

The jet went under where Tails was sitting, and softly let Tails and the Cyclone down safely. "Alright! So far, so good! Now, I need to find a good practice zone. I'll walk around the city, and take out Eggman's robots if I see them!" Tails said to himself. He started the Cyclone down the street, unaware of the danger looming ahead…

_Forest, 11:46PM_

Eggman landed his new mech in the forest and started using the trees for target practice. "Hahaha! This is going to be a blast to use against Sonic and his Friends!" Eggman laughed as he blasted down tree after tree. After five minutes, he became bored. "Ugh….there's a word for this…..BORRRR-RRING. Oh well, let's see the city, shall we? Ha ha ha!" he took off towards the city.

_Station Square, 11:52 PM_

"O-K!" said Tails as he blew up one of Eggman's random robots. He suddenly heard explosions from down the street and went to check it out. What he saw amazed, surprised, and scared him. Standing in the middle of the street was Eggman's newest Robot: The Egg Walker Mark II completed. And it looked horrifying, and it wasn't because it had Eggman's logo on the front. This was a much bulkier and more destructive version of the original Egg Combat Walker. "Whoa! How did Eggman build that?!" Tails exclaimed, still in shock

Eggman heard him and turned to face him, and then laughed like a madman. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Tails! I see you've come to check out the city. I'm afraid this'll be your last look at it though, so look good, Fox Boy!" he laughed. Tails only put on a determined face, with a small smirk. "Eggman, you didn't check out my new Cyclone yet. How can you be sure of winning when you haven't even measured your foe's strength?" Tails said. Eggman only laughed more, before saying, "Do you really think you can beat THIS beauty, you weak little fox?"

Tails looked unsure for a moment. The thing was as big as the X-Cyclone 2, had one extra gun on the left side from Tails' viewpoint, easily had more armor, and the Cockpit was shielded, unlike the X-Cyclone 2. But then Tails realized something, and it only made him soundly smirk wider than before. "I'll beat you!" Tails declared as he powered up the main weapons of the X-Cyclone 2. This was going to be tough.

_**Boss: E.G.G.M.A.N. W.A.L.K.E.R.2.0  
Music: Sonic Adventure 2: Eggman vs. Tails**_

"You're going down!"  
"I won't let you get away with this!"  
Eggman and Tails declared respectively. Tails began, shooting a yellow energy missile at Eggman. The walker took the force of the blow and didn't even look dented. At all. "W-what?!" Tails exclaimed. "Ok, Fire Power Laser!" Tails shouted as a white, rainbow tinted laser beam pierced part of the Egg Walker's armor. "Blast! You're not gonna get away with that! No more games, Tails!" Eggman shouted as a similar laser shot at Tails, who made the Cyclone jump over the laser, successfully. "What?!" Eggman Exclaimed.

"Fire Rocket Launcher!" Tails shouted as the rocket launcher on the back of the Cyclone powered up and fired at Eggman. "No way! I don't believe this!" Eggman yelled as more parts of the armor came off. "Grr! Fine then!" Eggman said as he punched the rim of the seat. "No more Games Tails! Laser fire!" Eggman shouted, firing his laser again. This time, it blasted off the right leg booster, unbalancing the Cyclone. "Oh no! I'm gonna have to make this thing more durable! Fire laser!" Tails exclaimed, shooting a barrage of yellow energy shots at Eggman. "Grr! You making mad, little boy! Rockets fire!" Eggman yelled as the energy shots damaged the weakened parts in his armor. Eggman's rockets fired and managed to take off the other leg booster, rebalancing the Cyclone. "I'm really gonna have to work on this thing! Fire Power Laser! Fire Rocket Launcher!" Tails exclaimed as the laser and rockets rained destruction on the Egg Walker's armor once more. "I've almost got him! I have to win!" Tails said. "Shoot! The armor's almost gone! Raise the shields!" Eggman said as a blue energy field surrounded the Egg walker.

"Laser Fire! Rockets fire! Cannon fire!" Eggman shouted as he let loose a whole barrage of attacks on Tails. Luckily, he managed to avoid most of them by having the Cyclone jump a lot, but the Cyclone was still in poor condition when the barrage let up. Eggman slammed the rim of his mech. "How could you have survived that?!" he exclaimed. Tails was looking beaten up himself. His left arm had bruises all around it, and the same could be said for his right leg, and right tail. "I won't give up! I won't lose to you!" Tails said, his walker getting up. The Cyclone acted as if it was actually Tails' legs. "Fire Power Laser!" Tails shouted as the beam blasted off the rest of the Egg Walker's armor, ignoring the energy shields. "I'm not finished yet! No more games Tails!" Eggman shouted as he blasted the Cyclone with a laser. "My power's failing! But I can't lose yet!" Tails exclaimed, worried. He shook it off and shouted, "Fire Power Laser!" but the beam didn't come. "Huh? Oh no! the Power Laser's offline! Fire Rocket Launcher!" Tails yelled instead. The Rocket's fired, and blasted Eggman's shields. "Oh no! My power is going down! the shields are offline, and so are my special weapons!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Eggman! Let's finish this!" shouted Tails.  
"Tails! You're going down!" Shouted Eggman.  
"Rocket Launcher fire! All weapons, full power fire!" both shouted. A massive barrage of explosions destroyed part of the nearby buildings and vehicles, and once I came to an end, both the Cyclone and the Egg Walker were shut down. "I…I...let my guard down…." Eggman muttered, before his Eggmobile carried him back to the base automatically.

Tails only managed to say "Sonic…." Before he passed out.

On one of the undestroyed buildings, an unknown figure watched the whole fight. "he's so young, and yet, he's so powerful and smart. That was a good fight." They said, before they flew off, into the night. The Cyclone automatically transformed into the X-Hurricane and drove off to the Mystic Ruins.

_**To Be Continued….  
Next Time, Enter the Sky!**_

_**Notes: Like the name? the X-Hurricane is my name for the car form of the Tornado from Sonic Adventure 2. That is all. See you next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Sky!

_Previously….  
"I'm Razor. I'm no longer a Wolfblade. I only go by Razor the Wolf now, and I intend to prove that wolves aren't evil."  
'What am I doing here?' Shadow thought  
"Project Shadow? How would Terrorists know about that?" Rouge asked herself.  
"Alright, time to take the X-Tornado 2 out for a test run!" Tails exclaimed  
"I'm going to crush you, you weak little Fox!"  
"I haven't had to use my signature moves in a long time. Not since Shadow became a good guy."  
"That kid is so intelligent, yet so fragile…." The mysterious figure flew off.  
"You haven't said anything since we left the forest."  
'I only wish I could tell you everything…but in due time, I will.'  
"I'm officially teaming up with GUN, and this time, it's not just for jewelry."  
"I let my guard down…."  
"Sonic…."  
and now…._

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Intro song: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Live and Learn**_

_Mobius, November 20, 2013. Time: 9:56AM_

"Who the heck signed me up for this job anyway?!" Espio shouted. Team Chaotix was hacking into Eggman's servers, with no luck. "Quit complaining Espio. You're the best out of us three with Data retrevial." Vector explained. _'I thought that was your job, Vector!' _Espio thought. After five minutes he gave up. "Gah! This blasted thing won't work!" he complained. Out of anger, he randomly karate chopped the keyboard, which somehow worked, giving them the data they needed. "Whoa! How'd you do that, Espio?" Charmy questioned. "I'm…not sure." Espio replied. This wasn't just going to be long anymore. Now, this was turning into a _rage quit _type of mission.

_Earth, Time: 10:03 AM_

"Is Tails gonna be okay?" Amy asked. Tails had only arrived at the base a few hours ago, and everyone was worried. In his condition, however, that worry was well-placed. Not only was he bruised, he was also _burned, scratched, and just plain beat up,_ from console overloads, stray scrap, and all the abuse he'd shared with the Cyclone during the fight with Eggman. None of them knew that Tails had fought Eggman though. "I hope so…" Sonic said quietly.

Razor came into the room. "I can check his life signs, but not much else." Razor said.

"I hope Mr. Tails makes it through…" Cream said. "Chao chao…" Cheese added

"Meh, he'll be fine. Tails is a genius, he wouldn't die on us. Besides, I'd have to punch him if he did!" Knuckles said, completely _not _helping.

'_Tails….what happened to you?' _Sonic thought.

_GUN base, 10:12 AM_

'_I hope this is worth missing out on my jewels…'_ Rouge thought to herself. She was currently walking to the special arms part of the GUN base. Apparently, she needed some of the equipment there, for her next mission. She was currently in her GUN spy outfit, and she was _dreading_ it. "This had better be good!" Rouge said quietly. When she arrived at the weapons locker, she was surprised by what she was given. And she would _definitely _love using it. A lot.

_In a mountainous region. 10:16AM_

A blue Falcon was sitting on a cliff, stretching his wings. His chest bore a diamond-shaped feathered insignia. His gloves where clawed, Knux-style, and his shoes where green, with a white stripe across them. His wings as long as his arms. On his back and hip were two short swords. Chirp and Tweet he called them. Around his gloves were yellow, electricity-conducting wraps, around the wrist and part of the palm. He sighed. "I guess it's time to go now. I have to help out. Even if I'd rather just stay here for now." He said to himself, before getting up. "It's time to get started. Let's look for a Chaos Emerald around here. I sense something."

_**Level: Pumpkin hill  
Mission: Find the Chaos Emerald!  
Music: Pumpkin hill (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)**_

The Falcon jumped off the cliff and landed gently on the lower ledge thanks to his wings. He began to feel around with his magnetic powers. He began to detect Chaos Energy from the Emerald, but it was in three places. "Great, I'll have to find all three pieces and put together the Emerald. I feel like I'm copying someone else's job all of a sudden." He remarked as he glided over to another platform. "! The Energy!" he said, suddenly feeling a third of the whole chaos energy in the mountain. "It's just so close so suddenly!" he looked up and saw an Eggman robot flying over him. He felt strong power from it, so he smashed it with his fists. A greyed shard came out of the robot. He grabbed it. "Yes, this is one of the shards! Now, just two more... Easier said than done though…" he muttered to himself as he put away the shard and glided over to another shard source. He only found power-ups though. "Rats! This is harder than I thought…" he climbed quickly up the nearby wall and scanned the mountain range from his bird's eye view.

He saw one of shards on a Pumpkin Tower, and flew over to it. He quickly grabbed it, putting it away before any robots could ambush him, and jumped off the tower just as two big bots tried to trampled him. "Heh, better luck next time, Eggheads!" he taunted. He soon landed on the main mountain, and began searching for the last piece. He was just about to locate it when a certain blue robot burned his right wing. "AAGH! What is your problem?! Wait, your one of Eggman's higher ups, aren't you?!" he exclaimed. Metal Sonic nodded. "Well, I don't have the time to deal with you. I need to find the last piece of the Chaos Emerald! Move aside, before I turn you into roast hogbot!" he threatened, pointing his clawed glove at Metal. Metal only moved his arms in a challenging manner. "Can't let you do that, Falcon child!" he replied. The Falcon was already moving though. "Thunderstorm!" he shouted as a black cloud blasted Metal with electricity, KO'ing him. "That ought to keep you for a while. Now, to find that Shard!" with that, he took off running, as his wing wouldn't work. He climbed the wall and burrowed, finding the last Emerald Shard just in time. "Yes, I found it!" he exclaimed. He jumped off the wall to solid ground, and put the pieces together. A bright flash occurred, and what was once three shards, became one Purple Chaos Emerald. The Falcon held his hand up and caught the slowly floating Emerald, then held it out in front of him in a victory pose. "Mission, Complete!" he exclaimed. He then quickly shouted, "Chaos Control!" and teleported away in an orange flash.

_? Time: 10:58?_

"_Huh? Where am I…? did I… die?" he asked himself aloud. He was only in a black void. All he really knew was that he wasn't conscious. Could it be? Could really have…died? But that couldn't be true, could it? his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Come…" it said. he followed it. "I will bring you peace…" it said again. He was beginning to get a little scared, but he kept following. "Yes…that's it… come to me…." It kept edging him on. "Yes….embrace….it." "Embrace what?" he asked it. it was silent for a few seconds of speed walking, and then it suddenly said, "Embrace….__**DEATH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" **__it said in a raised, demonic voice. "What?! No!" he cried out, suddenly moving in the other direction, away from the voice. __**"You can't escape me child. You're fate is sealed, you have come too far in, you cannot get back out." **__it said, demonically laughing. It grew closer and louder to him. He began to move faster and faster. __**"You cannot run forever! AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"**__ the demon claimed. He spun around his tails and ran faster from the voice. It still caught up to him. __**"Now, DIE!"**__ the demon shouted. It was just about to catch him. He started to give up. But then, a voice, one he knew very well, revived him. "hey, are you okay?" the voice said. He found comfort, and strength in that voice. Sonic, his best friend. "Tails, wake up!" the demon growled and faded, shouting, __**"You haven't won yet, child! One day, you will be mine!"**_

_Tails' Workshop, Time: 11:50AM_

Tails shot into the sitting position from his bed, but immediately cringed in pain and fell onto his back. Sonic's worried expression softened quickly into a gentle smile. "Hey buddy. How ya feelin'?" he asked. Tails only breathed in response. He was still shocked, and in pain. "I'll take that as an, 'I'm alive'. Can you at least tell me what left you so banged up?" Sonic asked. Tails finally snapped out of his shock and responded, "I…Sonic, I…" he couldn't finish, his throat to dry. "How long….was I out?" he managed. Sonic's expression turned into a smirk. "You were only out for a few hours. Still, we were worried. Your vehicle drove you back here, and it looked more banged up then the unlucky rock that meets Knuckles' fist when he's all angry and stuff. You don't look much better, to be honest." He said. Tails' expression became great relief.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"I think I can say what happened to me now."

"Alright, but take a few more minutes to rest okay? You've been through a lot in only ten hours." Sonic said. Tails nodded slowly, and allowed his body to relax. Some of his pain went away in a flash. After a few minutes, he explained what happened. Sonic's face slowly morphed into a horrified expression. _'I'm gonna crack that Eggman wide open, for real! This is just too much!'_ he thought. Tails started to explain about his near-death experience, but Sonic cut him off with a brotherly hug. "You're not gonna die anytime soon, okay Tails?" he said. Tails cringed, his bruises slightly irritated by Sonic's heart, but Tails didn't mind. Tails was only eight years old, after all. Anyone could tell he was too young for death, let alone near-death like that. Brotherly love was only suiting, and for a few minutes, Tails acted his age, and cried from his pain. Sonic was comforting him the whole time.

_Unknown ocean, Time: 12:08 PM_

After the orange light faded, the Falcon appeared and landed on the sandy beach. "Emerald Coast, huh? Good. I'm nearing my destination." He said. He then sensed another Chaos Emerald nearby, and followed it. what he found when he got there excited him. Another Chaos Emerald! The silver one! He was on a roll now. He picked it up, and jumped out of the way of the laser that came down immediately afterwards. "Blast! Enemy target avoided the laser!" a GUN combat walker came from the air. "The Chaos Emerald is not secured, sir! A blue bird creature has it! they might be one of Sonic's friends." The pilot said to his CO. there was a response over the COM, and the officer only replied to it, "But sir! What if this falcon is a hero like Sonic? ….okay, I understand sir. I'll try to capture the target."

The Falcon only stated, "Seriously? I don't have time to deal with a human machine right now. Chaos Control!" and teleported away. "Shoot! Sir, the target escaped using a Chaos Emerald."

_Eggman's base. 12:22PM_

"I'm going to crush that little fox boy!" a beat-up Eggman claimed, pounding his fist onto the side of his controls. "But I can't fight like this. I'll see what's on the news." He told himself, and turned on the news. "this is fox news, and we have a special report today." _'I hate Foxes' _Eggman thought.

"In this special news report, we come to Emerald coast to find a GUN combat walker was deployed searching for a Chaos Emerald. As it is confirmed that Sonic and his friends, as well as the infamous Dr. Eggman, or Ivo Robotnik, have returned to this world, the same is said for their precious jewels, the Chaos Emeralds. The report says that the creature sighted was a blue falcon, most likely male based on his colors of blue, white, and green. This Falcon apparently use the teleportation technique called 'Chaos Control' to escape with the Silver Emerald. It is believed he may have another Chaos Emerald, taking into account how quickly he fled. This Falcon was reported by GUN to have two short swords, and a rather young-esque appeal to him. He is thought by the GUN commander to be an enemy, but further analysis is required to get a proper guess as to whose side he is on. This has been Fox News, signing off."

Eggman turned off the TV, and selected his next battle robot.

_Outside Tails' Workshop. 12:33PM_

The Falcon suddenly dropped onto Tails' front lawn as Chaos Control took him off in a hurry. The door opened, and Razor stepped out. When he saw the falcon, he immediately smiled, as did the Falcon. "Long time no see, Sky." Razor greeted.

"Yes, it's been a while, Razor." The falcon, Sky, greeted as well. Everyone else, minus Sonic and Tails came out, and everyone was introduced quickly. "I'm here on important matters. I want to help you all out." Sky said. "My electricity will surely help out very much."

Meanwhile, on the inside, Sonic had just calmed Tails down. "Now then, why don't we go see everyone. They'll all be relieved to know you're OK." Sonic suggested, giving Tails a thumbs-up. Tails nodded. They headed outside, and everyone immediately had smiles on their faces.

"Yes. with all of us together, surely we can win!" Sky said quietly. Razor turned to face him. "So then. Sky, how about a sparring match? You and I haven't seen each other for four years, and I'm honestly feeling a little rusty. How about you, Falconblast?" he said. Sky nodded.

A few minutes later, after the match, Razor held his hand out to Sky. "Friends?" he asked. Sky took his hand and they shook. "Friends." Sky stated simply. Sonic burst out laughing. They knew that was the same way Razor joined them all.

From the distance, and pale grey figure smiled to herself. "Razor, it's about time I caught up with you." She said to herself.

_**To Be Continued….  
Next time, Enter the Light!**_

_**Notes: Tails is alive! Yay! Of course, it only makes sense: I wouldn't kill of my favorite Sonic Character who isn't an OC! But anyway, what do you think of sky? And guess who enters next time? I'm not telling! That would be spoilers!  
see you next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Enter, Light and Hope

_**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure**_

_**Intro song: Sonic X: Gotta Go Fast!  
Notes: this chapter is special! It's going to have the return of a heroic Robo-fighter who died.**_

_Earth, Mystic Ruins, November 22, 2013. Time: 11:00AM_

Tails had been working on the X-Tornado 2 since he'd been able to get on his feet. He was just about finished with the repairs, when Sonic came in and asked him to stop for a second. "What is it Sonic?" the young fox asked. "There's something on the news you should see." Sonic stated simply. He seemed to be half-and-half with smiling and frowning. Tails didn't press on it and allowed Sonic to lead him to the TV room. "Okay, what is it Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't respond and turned on the TV. "Today, we bring you a very special broadcast." The reporter stated. "Huh?"

"Today, in the nearby forest just outside Station Square, what is confirmed to be the red Chaos Emerald was found, and now, we are currently setting up a two-stage event to compete for this special jewel. This situation is believed to be a way to respect the previous President's first ever Martial Arts combat tournament some ten or so years ago. We have chosen the events to be a Race to finish line in whatever transportation the contestant wants, so long as it's legal, and an almost no-rules combat tournament, just like the one held so long ago by our last president. We openly invite anyone and everyone. To learn all the rules and regulations, please ask the assistants at the register. We hope you all have a good day." And then the report ended

Tails only stood there. Sonic snapped him out of it by saying, "Remind you of anyone? Tails?" Tails jumped at his name. "Huh? Oh, yeah! This is just like that one time when we were with Chris and his family." He said. Sonic sighed. "I think you're forgetting someone Tails." He stated. "Who?" Tails replied in question. "Does Emel ring a bell?" Sonic asked simply. Tails thought for a moment before he realized who it was. Tails mentally slapped himself for forgetting Emel. His tails drooped.

Suddenly Razor came into the base. Everyone else had been off doing their own thing. "Hey, did you guys see the news just now?" he asked. "Sure did. And it brings back memories." Sonic replied. "What's up, anyway? I thought you were doing something." He asked. Razor only shrugged. "I was taking out some stray eggbots. But then they ran out. Like someone else was taking them out. Anyway, we joining the tourney, or what?" Razor explained. Sonic and Tails smirked and smiled respectively, both giving a thumbs-up. "Then what are we waiting for?"

_The other side of Station Square, 11:15AM_

The Pale-grey hedgehog girl blasted many Eggman Robots, enjoying every second of it. Eggman was furious. "Just who are you, little girl?!" he shouted in anger. The girl hedgehog only smirked and said, "I'm just crushing some tin cans. Besides, why should I tell you? What'll you do if I don't? Kill me? I'd love to see ya try." Eggman only growled and brought out the rebuilt Egg Walker. "I'm gonna destroy you! Get a load of THIS!" Eggman shouted as his laser fired. The girl only smirked before dodging around just as the laser would've hit her. "What?! How?!" Eggman questioned. The girl simply stated, "Yawn….this is boring. I've almost made a Sonic Boom once, I'd ruin my title if I let a simple oversized laser hit me." Eggman was furious. "Get ready to be SCHOOLED!" he yelled, firing his rocket launcher. Again, the hedgehog girl dodged just before she was struck. "This is impossible!" Eggman exclaimed. "Yaaaawwwwwnnn….you know, this game of tag is so boring, I might actually fall asleep. You know how embarrassing that would be for you? I'd beat you just by tossing and turning!" the girl taunted. Eggman was getting tired of being messed with. "Get ready to be Schooled! Get a load of THIS!" Eggman shouted as he fired both his rocket launcher and his laser. The girl only laughed. She dodged both with ease.

"C'mon! Step it up! I'm bored! Give me some EXCITEMENT. I mean, you're supposed to be an evil genius, and yet you're losing to a 'little girl' as you put it. how sad! Sucks to be you." She taunted. Eggman growled, slammed the rim of his machine, and straight up fired everything at the annoying pest. "DIE ALREADY!" Eggman shouted. The Hedgehog girl dodged one thing after another. "Now this is exciting! Good job doctor! But, I'm afraid your aim is off… I mean, you WERE after me, weren't you? She asked, soon after the barrage stopped. Eggman growled more. "Alright then." The girl stated, suddenly serious. "Playtime is over!" she said, summoning two weapons out of thin-air. They looked like oversized throwing stars. "What?! Where did those come from?!" Eggman questioned. "Like I'd tell you!" the girl stated, before throwing both of them at the mech. They circled it a few times, slashed its front in an X formation, sliced the back in a parallel lines formation, and finally slashed over and below each other moving opposite directions straight through the center of the mech from the sides, effectively blowing it up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eggman shouted as he was blasted off by the explosion in a cartoonish fashion. "Better luck next time, doc! And now, to find everyone. It's about time I started to help." The Hedgehog girl said to herself, before running off like Sonic.

_A nearby flower field, 11:34AM_

Cream and Cheese were relaxing in the flower field, picking flowers and such. Razor was practicing his sword skills, as he hadn't used his Beam Blade in a long time. Sonic and Tails were conversing about how they would enter and win the competition. Knuckles was just leaning against a tree near where Razor was practicing. "Hey Tails." Sonic said. "Huh?" Tails replied. "I think…we need to teach you some hand-to-hand combat, pal. Let's not forget your fight with Rouge that one time." Sonic stated. Tails blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, she…she kissed me! Out of nowhere! How was I supposed to react?! He stuttered, feeling his face redden even more with every word. Sonic laughed. "Okay Tails. Maybe you don't need training, but you need to brace yourself when facing Rouge. You never know when she'll give you the kiss-off again." He stated. He noticed Tails only blushed more. Tails then noticed Cream was coming over and hid behind his two tails.

"Hi Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails." Cream greeted. Tails hid himself more. He did _not _want to be caught blushing by anyone except Sonic. "Are you okay, Mr. Tails?" Cream asked. "He's fine, just embarrassed." Sonic answered for him. Cream only looked confused, but accepted it anyway. "I wanted to give you both something. Here." Cream said, holding out two flower crowns. Sonic put one on Tails' tail, and put the other one around his own neck. "Thanks Cream." Sonic said. "You're welcome Mr. Sonic. Are you sure Mr. Tails is okay?" Cream questioned again. "I'm sure." Sonic replied simply. Just then, Razor and Knuckles came over. Knuckles seemed ticked about something. "Hey everyone." Razor greeted. Knuckles remained silent. "Hi Mr. Razor." Cream said. "Hey pal. You and Knuckles ready?" Sonic asked. "I'm gonna kill you when this is done." Knuckles whispered harshly into Razor's ear. "We're ready. I just hope we don't have any tough competition like Rouge or Shadow." Razor said, somehow shaking off Knuckles' threat.

Cream looked saddened suddenly. "Huh? Hey, are you alright Cream?" Razor asked. Cream only replied, "Yes I'm fine. Just remembering someone." Razor decided to gently press on. "Why does that sadden you?" he asked. "Cheese and I had to fight him…" Cream replied sullenly. Razor only asked one more question. "Can I share this experience with you?" this made everyone surpised. "Say what?" Sonic and Knuckles asked. "Huh?" Tails mumbled. "You can do that, Mr. Razor?" Cream questioned in surprise. "Chao chao Chao?" Cheese said in the same voice as Cream. "What did you say?" Amy wondered from someplace.

Razor only smiled. "Yes. I can see someone else's memories or experiences from their point of view if they allow it. I don't remember how I learned it." he said. The last part a lie. He did remember how he learned it, but they didn't know that. "Will you allow me to see what you saw, and feel what you felt when you were with this 'someone'?" he asked next. Cream nodded. Razor placed his right hand on Cream's forehead and activated his power. He soon felt and experienced something that surprised him greatly. When the memory flash ended, he fell to the ground, feeling a liquid in his eyes. He wiped it away, and stood up again. "So that's who you were talking about. I see." He said. "What did you see?" everyone except Cream asked. Cream spoke up first. "Emel…"

_Station Square, 12:15 PM_

"A fighting tourney for a Chaos Emerald? I'll be sure to be there, if only for everyone. Sonic, I'm wondering if you'll be able to keep up with _me_ this time." The pale-grey hedgehog said to herself as she destroyed Eggman's leftover troops with her oversized ninja stars, the Chakrams. "This game of tag is boring. I'm outta here!" she remarked to herself as she sped off, taking out every stray evil robot along the way. "Razor, I'm coming!"

_Competition registry, 1:00PM_

Everyone had registered, minus Cream and Cheese. Razor suddenly had an Idea. "Hey Tails, do think you could put together a blown-up robot if you had all the parts?" he asked. Tails nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked. Razor smirked. "Well, if you're going to be in this and have memories that make you cry, we might as well have an old friend rejoin us. Emel exploded in the Ocean, right? Surely, we can fish out the parts and rebuild him with all his memories." He explained. Tails' ears perked up and his mouth opened wide in surprise. "That could work! If I had enough of Emel's original parts and memory component, I could bring him back to life, so to speak!" he exclaimed after a minute. "Then let's get the others and get Emel out of the Ocean. It'd be awesome to learn what he's like for myself as well." Razor said.

A little while later, they'd found 80% of Emel's parts, and most of his memories were on the component they found. "Alright! These parts are more than enough to bring Emel back to us! And they haven't even rusted at all yet! In fact, they hardly look as if they'd blown up." Tails remarked. Cream had a sparkle in her eyes that showed her immense hope and excitement at the idea of Emel returning. It was 1:30 PM by the time Tails had Emel's parts placed in a solved puzzle type of formation. Tails began to construct the extra 20% of parts needed to revive Emel using the original components as the base, then he built newer versions of the old parts with the same circuitry, and better outer defense. Tails was making _Absolutely 1000% sure of Emel never becoming bad again_ and he wasn't going to rest until he was 9001% sure of Emel being perfectly like his old self, and Immune to corruption.

At around 2:00 PM Tails had finished Emel, and just in time. He quickly registered the rebuilt robot for the tourney in the nick of time. Luckily, the actual tourney started in two days, giving Tails enough time to make completely sure Emel would be the way he used to be. Sure, he'd have a bit of a gap in his memory, but that would only make bringing him back all the more complete for them.

After only the first day, Emel was completely complete. Tails was quick, but careful, swift, but precise, you know, stuff genius fox kids do all the time. Well, maybe only this fox kid, but still, super intelligence _had_ to be a fox thing. Tails nervously turned Emel on, and was surprised when the robot shot up and said, "Cream!? Cheese?! Wha-Tails? What's going on? How'd I get here? I thought…." He trailed off. Tails only stood there, frozen. Emel talked. Oh, yeah, now he remembered; one of his extra parts was a voicebox. "Emel, what do you remember?" Tails asked. The confused/shocked Robot replied, "I remember waking up when Cream and Cheese found me, but before that I remember I helped Bokkun with something…a machine got blown up, then Cream and Cheese found me. I was named and treated well. I lived with all of you guys as a friend for a while. I copied many of you guys' skills, and abilities, then I won a fighting tournament. I remember Rouge… kissed you and you fainted," Tails covered his face with his tails as he blushed from the embarrassment of that moment. "I got the red Chaos Emerald….and then the next thing I knew Cream was calling me, and then I was suddenly sinking in the ocean and then….I…" he saw an image flash through his head of a blinding light and extreme pain. "….Died…?" he finally finished. "You don't remember what happened when you absorbed the Chaos Emerald, or when you attacked us?" Emel froze at Tails' words. "I….absorbed…..the Chaos Emerald? And…..I….attacked you?!" he slowly repeated, feeling more surprised by the second. "Don't worry Emel! You weren't yourself then. Otherwise Cream's callings wouldn't have affected you." Tails said with a reassuring smile.

Emel's eyes seemed to give off an assured glow as he nodded slightly. The revived living robot got off the worktable. "I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble to for me Tails." Emel said. Tails only smiled. "Actually, thanks to one of our newest friends, it wasn't much trouble at all to find what I needed to bring you back to us. I suppose I should also tell you, you've missed a bit over the time you've been gone. I've registered you for the upcoming race. We're going to compete for the same Chaos Emerald we did so long ago today, and the race is Act 1. We'd best get ready for tomorrow Emel. C'mon, everyone's waiting to see ya." The little fox explained. They walked outside and everyone reintroduced themselves to Emel.

_November 23, 2013. Time: 9:00 AM_

Today was the day of the big race, and everyone was at the starting line. Rouge and Shadow somehow ended up there too. "Alright contestants, let the Racers get to their starting spaces!" the commentator announced. Everyone got to their starting positions, and Razor couldn't help noticing a certain, pale-grey hedgehog girl he was familiar with standing next to him. They both made eye contact, widened their eyes in surprise, and said each other's names at the same time.  
"Lirica?!"  
"Razor?!"

_**To Be Continued…  
Next Time, Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Notes: Surprise! Emel is Emerl from Sonic Battle for those who don't know. Look him up sometime and you should find him somewhere. Emerl's name was changed to Emel in the Anime because of a translational error which made the "r" in his name disappear. He doesn't talk in the anime, but in Sonic Battle he becomes a chatterbox, so I had Tails give him a voicebox. Cliffhangers are evil, I know, but they add suspense! See you next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Everybody's Supersonic Racing

_Previously…..  
"Emel. I remember him."  
"Could I share the experience with you?"  
"Emel Exploded in the ocean. If we look for him, we may be able to find what we need to revive him."  
"Razor, I'm coming."  
"I…died..?"  
"Is Mr. Tails okay?"  
"You and Knuckles ready?"  
"Lirica?!"  
"Razor?!"  
and now, Part 2  
__**Razor Wolfblade: the First Adventure  
Intro Song: Sonic X, gotta go fast!**_

_Station Square, November 23, 2013. Time: 9:00AM_

"Lirica/Razor?!" our two heroes exclaimed at the same time. "What are you doing here?" they both asked, still talking at the same time. "I'm here to get the Emerald. Wait, you too? But how did you get here?" they still talked at the same time. "I came here looking for you or Sonic and everyone. I saw the race on TV so I decided, why not? Besides, where better to meet my old friends than at a race?" Lirica said first. "Wait, you know Sonic too?" Razor asked. "Yeah, I-" Lirica was cut off by "Get Ready racers!" Lirica and Razor took one synchronized breath, and said at the same time, "We'll catch up later." They both got into their racing positions, Razor revved up twice, while Lirica just revved like Sonic.

"GO!" Came the starting call, and everyone blasted off from the starting line

_**Grand Prix Race, Music: Super Sonic Racing.**_

Sonic, Lirica, Shadow, and Tails were immediately locked into a battle for first. "Lyra?" Sonic questioned when the pale grey hedgehog girl zoomed by him. "Another hedgehog?" Shadow questioned. "Hey Sonic! Who's doomy and gloomy dark fur over here?" Lirica greeted. "Doomy and Gloomy?! I am the Ultimate Life Form, not some mere creature!" Shadow snapped. "Someone needs to lighten up, sheesh!" Lirica complained as she passed Shadow. Shadow growled quietly. Tails glided by Shadow and said, "She is right Shadow. You could do with a better attitude." In response, Shadow only growled. _'I'm being lectured by kids. This is not my day.' _He thought.

Sonic ran parallel to Shadow, and asked, "I never thought I'd see you compete in mere sports for anything Shadow. Why go to this place for a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow remained silent and sped up, almost beginning to boost. "You might want to save your boost for the final stretch Shadow. I'd hate to see you fall behind last-second." Sonic added. As he said this, he boosted for a second for a blast of speed. Shadow scoffed and did the same. "Didn't you just say not to use boost?" he asked. Sonic smirked. "Well, I never said that. I only said to conserve it. Ya know, use it a little bit every now and then, but still leave enough to boost the whole home stretch." He explained. "Now, let's catch up to everyone." Sonic said, running a little faster. _'So, Lirica's here huh? My greatest Rival in speed since Metal and Shadow.' _Sonic thought to himself. He grinned.

Back up ahead with Razor, who was neck-and-neck with a gliding Rouge. "That Chaos Emerald's mine, wolfy!" Rouge stated. Razor sped up with a short boost. "I don't think so, bat girl!" he stated, holding back a growl. He really wished she would cover herself up a little better. He kept himself from looking in her general direction as he sped up. "Oh, Grr! I love a tough guy." Rouge said. Razor blasted ahead with another boost burst. This was getting ridiculous! "Hey, don't get the wrong Idea, I know you're too young for me." Rouge said. Razor simply sped up more. He was tempted to give himself a huge speed boost with Chaos Rift, but that wouldn't have been fair, in his eyes. Besides, he was on a team with Sonic and everyone. He didn't need to win. Although, he did want to get away from the creepy bat girl. Rouge was still keeping up with him. "Why don't you bug Knuckles!?" Razor finally questioned. Rouge seemed to think for a second, before saying, "Sure, why not. Let's see what Treasure Hunter's up to." Razor thought to himself, _'Treasure Hunter? I'll ask Knuckles later.' _Rouge flew over to Knuckles and started bugging him. Razor sighed in relief, before speeding up again. He still needed to try.

Back ahead with Tails and Lirica, who were neck-and-neck in first place. "Long time no see, bro/sister!" they greeted each other at the same time. They both smiled. "It's been a while, huh Tails?" Lirica said. "Yeah, it really has. Where were you when we came here before?" Tails asked. Lirica responded with, "I avoided Chaos Control. I don't know how I didn't manage it this time, but in a way, I'm glad." She smiled. "Plus, Razor's here too. I still remember the way we met." She said. Tails was confused, but he didn't press on. "Well, I'm glad you're here, little sister." Sonic said from just behind the two. "Hey, big bro. I'd love to let you catch up, but this is a competition, and I wanna win at least one of our races!" Lirica said. "Heh, like I'd let you! I'm the fastest thing alive, and I'm going to keep it that way! Sorry Lyra!" Sonic said as he blasted ahead with a boost-burst. "Heh. Not this time, Sonic! This time, you can't just use your Sonic Boom and blast ahead of everyone." Lirica said as she too, blast-boosted. Tails continued to glide behind them. He was making sure he'd at least have most of his boost power by the time he reached them. Rouge suddenly came up next to him. _'On second thought, RUN!' _Tails thought to himself. He suddenly blasted ahead with speeds greater than Sonic at a normal boost. "Whoa." Rouge said to herself. "Didn't expect that. He's fast." She then continued normally.

Razor was catching up rather quickly with Rouge no longer bugging him. Until _he_ caught up to _her_. "Shoot." Razor mumbled quietly to himself. Lucky for him, Rouge didn't pay him any mind. Razor started boosting. Emel was just ahead. "Whoa, I almost forgot about him! Man, he's fast!" Razor thought aloud. Emel turned to him and seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell with someone who had no mouth. "You can thank Sonic and Shadow for my speed. I'd tell you all about it, but I don't think this is an appropriate time." He said. Razor just then noticed how Emel was running the way Sonic does, same arm movements and everything. Razor would ask Sonic about it later. Or Tails. He started boosting, as did Emel. "Well my friend, looks like we're going to tie for second at this pace." Emel stated. "Yeah, but at least we'll still be in the next round. Top 20 competitors move on, the other 34 or so drop out." Razor agreed. Just ahead, were Sonic and Lyra, both wearing stupefied expressions. "What happened you two?" Razor asked. Sonic and Lirica both answered, in rather shocked monotone voices, "Tails….is….in front….of us….." Razor and Emel looked at each other confused, but they all started boosting to their full speeds.

While a little while back, Knuckles and Rouge were smack-talking each other and confidently running alongside each other. "I'm getting my jewel this time, Treasure Hunter, and I'm not going to let you shatter it on me again." Rouge said, hovering above the ground slightly as she sped by Knuckles. Knuckles only challenged her with, "I'm not gonna let you cheat THIS time, Bat Girl!" as he sped up with a small boost burst. They stayed neck and neck, and they were determined to beat the other. They tagged each other, a punch and a kick collided with each other, and Black Wing and Thunder Arrow cancelled each other out, and when an explosive kick and punch collided, Knuckles and Rouge were almost knocked out of race by retirement. They eventually decided to just boost to the finish line and see who got there first.

Everyone seemed to forget Sky though. He soon came flying over the other Racers. He quickly met Amy, who was using her Love Hammer to leap over the other Racers in single bounds. "Sonic, wait for me!" she complained in vain. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" she said as she remembered on of her special attacks. "Storming Hearts!" Amy exclaimed as she, weirdly, kissed her fingers and blew on them. Suddenly, just as Amy put her hand down, pink hearts swirled around all the other Racers and stopped them in their tracks with pain. Sky managed to evade it by rolling under the heart twister. "Just wait a Minute!" Amy said irritably, and suddenly everyone's legs just stopped. Amy ran ahead quickly with a call of "Here I go!" and seemed to be running faster. Her acceleration was also rather quick. A minute, or 60 seconds later, everyone could run again, and the race resumed.

After a while, Sky caught up to Amy, who was still in 5th place. "how'd you do all that, Amy?" he asked. Amy giggled. "Those were just some things I picked up after chasing Sonic around for a while. I'm not sure how I learned them, but they sure are useful!" Sky only blinked stupidly at her, before continuing the race normally.

Sonic, Lyra, Razor, and Emel all crossed the finish line after a rather surprised and modest Tails, who was just standing on the Number 1 platform with his arms behind his back and his namesakes twitching awkwardly. Tails got first place. Sonic and Lirica fainted on the spot in a comical manner, while Razor and Emel rather awkwardly congratulated the two-tailed winner. Shadow crossed the finish line afterwards and looked as if he too, would faint, but he stayed standing. Knuckles and Rouge tied for 4th, then promptly fainted on the spot like Sonic and Lirica. Amy crossed the finish line and fainted as well, while Sky just stood there, a statue. In short, mostly everyone else who crossed the finish line fainted from Tails' surprising victory. Those who didn't awkwardly congratulated Tails' victory in good sportsmanship. When everyone woke up, they all congratulated Tails as well, who in turn, blushed from all the surprising attention. Although there were some who only glared, they were mostly not in Act 2.

"Wow, Tails, I didn't know you had so much speed in you!" Sonic and Lirica said at the same time. Razor and Emel both said, "You did well. It's hard to believe you won, but that's fine with us." At the same time. At that moment, the intercom turned on as the commentator stated, "Will the top twenty racers please come to the battle arena and see your matchups. Act 2 of the second ever Station Square sports will begin in three hours. Remember, Top Twenty Racers, check your matchups, the fighting tourney begins in three hours." Everyone checked the time. It was 10:00AM, so the Fighters would start their Round 1 matchups soon. "Alright, let's see who we're up against in round one." Knuckles said, punching the air. Everyone agreed. They all found their matchups quickly.

_Round 1 Matchups:_

_Sonic vs Kung Fu Man  
Tails vs Karate Guy  
Knuckles vs Mighty Luck  
Amy Rose vs Kongry Killer  
Shadow vs Absolute Zero  
Rouge vs Loo Kahng  
Razor Wolfblade vs Razor Swordsmaster  
Lirica vs Sonyah Blaid  
Sky vs Pyromaniac  
Emel vs Scorpion_

"We've got some foes with some weird names…" Razor stated. "One of them even has the same first name as me… strange." He added. Knuckles only smirked. "My opponent sounds like a tough guy. I like a tough opponent." He said. They all then left and relaxed for Act 2

Three hours later at 1:00 PM everyone returned for their matchups. "Will the fighters Emel and Scorpion please come to the arena." The CO said over the intercom. Emel nodded. "Good luck Emel." Everyone said to him. He nodded again and went to the arena. There waiting for him was Scorpion, his foe. He knew it could only be a title. Who would name their kid Scorpion? "You should know I am a difficult foe to defeat. You will struggle against me." Scorpion stated simply, crossing his arms. Scorpion wore a mostly yellow Ninja outfit. His hood, sleeves, and legs were a jet black color, while his mask, torso, gautlets, greaves, and shoes had yellow patterns on them. "If you are so strong, than I will face you with honor. May the best Fighter win!" Emel replied to Scorpion as he took his battle stance. Scorpion uncrossed his arms and took his own battle stance, his right arm near his face with his left arm in front of him, with fists slowly moving up and down, and back and forth.

_**Emel vs Scorpion: Round 1. **__**FIGHT!  
**__**Music: Into the Wave (Sonic the Fighters character Select music)**_

Scorpion threw a kunai on a chain at Emel, and shouted, "GET OVER HERE!" but Emel grabbed it, and scanned the skill. A horizontal beam went from the top of Emel's eyes to the bottom of them as he scanned the foe's attack. _Skill: Spear throw; Copy._ his systems told him with message boxes on his vision screen. Emel let Scorpion's weapon return to him, before he imitated the attack with the a Kunai that came from his hand, and shouted, "Come here!" Scorpion, surprised by the imitation, was caught by the kunai, and dragged to Emel by the chain. Emel then launched a powerful uppercut, knocking Scorpion into the air. Emel jumped after his foe and slammed him into the ground with an axe kick. Scorpion hit the ground hard and barely rolled backwards in time to avoid Emel's punch. Emel got into a lower fight stance before he jumped out of the small crater and resumed his normal stance. Scorpion suddenly disappeared in flames and appeared behind Emel, before punching him and knocking him over to the other side of the field. Emel recovered before he hit the ground, using his hands to bounce once, and landed on his feet facing Scorpion.

"Hmph. You're pretty good, but I will defeat you!" Scorpion remarked. Emel replied, "I don't think so!" and charged up the Spin Dash he copied from Sonic, and revved up, before blasting at Scorpion and knocking him off of his feat. Scorpion rolled forwards, away from Emel, before getting on his feet and throwing his Kunai, shouting, "Get over here!" again. This time, it grabbed Emel and dragged him to Scorpion, who pulled of the uppercut to axe kick combo the same way Emel did, but Emel recovered quickly and again used his hands to bounce, landing on his feet, before he jumped to the side and rolled as Scorpion's fist met rock. Emel then jump kicked Scorpion, who was sent flying to the other side of the arena. _Skill: Teleport Punch; Copy._ Emel's systems told him again. Emel then used is new skill and smashed Scorpion into the air with a direct-to-the-jaw uppercut, then he jumped after him and did an air combo, quickly punching and kicking Scorpion a few times before sending him to the ground with a simple slam. Emel finished his combo with a kick to Scorpion's back, before jumping off of him. Scorpion lay on the ground for a few seconds before getting onto his knees, punching the ground in anger, and then getting back onto his feet for more. "You haven't beaten me, yet!" Scorpion declared, regaining his stance. Emel was a little surprised, but he resumed his stance anyway.

_**Ready,**_

Scorpion shouted "COME HERE!" as he threw his chained kunai at Emel, who teleported behind him to evade, before sending him across the arena with a powerful kick. "You're ticking me off!" Scorpion said as he recovered. Emel would have smirked if he had a mouth. Scorpion drew a ninja sword out of nowhere, and jump-slashed at Emel with it. Emel only had time to roll out of the way, and take a picture of the skill, before Scorpion came at him with a teleport-slash. Emel barely dodged, before he copied the jump slash. Scorpion shot a fireball at Emel, who in turn countered with Scorpion's jump slash, slicing part of Scorpion's cool yellow-and-black assassin wear. He then copied the Teleport-Slash and fireball as Scorpion paused for a moment. They both then charged each other, and then both combo clashed. Each punch met another punch, each kick met another kick, each Kunai met another Kunai, each ninja sword met another ninja sword, as they kept clashing over and over, until Scorpion made a judgmental error in Emel's Attacks. He was struck by a kick as he went to punch, and was knocked back. Both fighters landed. "I underestimated you, small one." Scorpion admitted. "Everyone makes mistakes…." Emel began, before standing straight. "…Even robots and Ninja." He finished.

Scorpion nodded, before standing straight himself. "Let's finish this then." He stated calmly. Both combatants took their stances, shot fireballs at each other. Both then jumped through the flames and passed each other and a feigned a clash. Both landed on the opposite side they were on before. Emel copied Scorpion's ninja sword, and the both rushed each other. They both jumped high and slashed at the other before landing. Everyone waited for ten tense seconds. Emel dropped to one knee, and everyone held their breaths. Scorpion dropped to one knee, and everyone tensed more. After thirty tense seconds, it finally happened. One of them fell.

"And round one's exciting first match comes to a close as Emel defeats Scorpion in an epic duel!" Everyone released their breaths and cheered. Scorpion was brought to the hospital for his injuries, and Emel went to Tails after a quick break-dance session in victory. He was quickly repaired of any damage. "Good job out there Emel!" Tails congratulated him. Everyone else said "Good Job" to him. Tails brought Emel over to the work table and repaired his battle damage quickly. Then, Sonic was called to the Arena, as well as his foe. They Bowed to each other and assumed their stances. "Let's do this!" Sonic exclaimed. "May the battle be honorable." Said Kung Fu Man, as he bowed again, before resuming his stance.

_**To Be Continued…  
Next Time, Fight!  
Notes: whew, this is my longest chapter yet! Over 3 THOUSAND words. I'm happy about this, what about you? Did you like the surprise? See you next Chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fight!

_Previously…  
"Let's do this!"  
GO!  
"Where were you when we came here last time?"  
"That much can't explain right now."  
"Razor/Lirica?!"  
"Long time no see, bro/Sister!"  
"Tails…is..in front….of us…."  
"The winner is… Tails!"  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
"Skill: COPY!"  
one of them fell  
"Emel wins!"  
Sonic and his opponent were called into the arena.  
They bowed to each other._

_And now, part 3_

_**Razor Wolfblade: The First Adventure  
Intro Song: Gotta Go Fast!  
Notes: I know, you all want the story, but bear with me for a minute as I explain the weird names from the last chapter. Most of them are puns off of Mortal Kombat names. I only ike two things about Mortal Kombat: It's characters, and the main theme. Kung Fu Man is from a build-it-yourself Fighting game called M.U.G.E.N. I just wanted to say that. Onwards!**_

_November 23, 2013. Time: 1:45 PM_

Sonic and his Opponent, Kung Fu Man, bowed to each other. Kung Fu Man wore a blue headband, as well as blue foot wrapings, with a white Karate gi, and a black belt. He was obviously a skilled warrior. Sonic then crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited for the signal to start. "You lack patience, foreign warrior." Kung fu Man said. "Well, what can I say, I'm the fastest thing alive, it's hard to be patient when life is so fast for you." Sonic explained. "I see your logic, but still. Patience is a virtue. Tell me, have you ever fought in proper, one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat?" the Kung Fu Warrior asked. Sonic shook his head. "I see. After this match, you may think about learning to fight with your fists." Kung Fu Man said, taking his fighting stance.

_**Sonic vs Kung Fu Man, Round 1, FIGHT!**_

Sonic and Kung Fu man were gone in an instant. Sonic attempted a Spin Dash, but Kung Fu Man began a rapid assault with his fists, keeping Sonic from getting too close. "Shoot!" Sonic muttered as he uncurled and jumped back. "Getting tired already, blue one?" the enemy asked. He then threw a wooden plank at Sonic, who simply shot through it. "C'mon, step it up!" Sonic said, breakdancing. KFM attempted a karate chop, but it was caught by Sonic, who was using his legs. "Just because I haven't really fought with my fists before, doesn't mean I can't learn quickly! I'm all speed, even with my hands, rather than my feet!" Sonic explained. He then threw KFM over his head, and into the ground. They quickly rolled to their feet. "Not bad, for a small hedgehog. How old are you, anyway?" the Kung-Fu warrior asked. Sonic grinned. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And my age? 15 years old, pal. But I'm not your average hedgehog." He said. "I can see that. Most hedgehogs are not blue, and do not usually fight in hand to hand combat, or breakdance. Did you know that Kung-Fu originated as a dance routine?" Kung Fu Man asked.

Sonic only smirked. "Let's just get on with this! People's attention spans don't last forever you know." He said. KFM bowed, and they resumed their stances. Sonic suddenly Spin Dashed around Kung Fu Man and a swirl. He kept this up until KFM kicked him out of the spin. "What? How'd you do that?" Sonic asked. "Your attack pattern became predictable. I simply countered at the right time." The warrior explained. Sonic revved up his Spin Dash as light spheres came onto him. After a while, Sonic uncurled in a different stance and said, "Ready…." Kung Fu man attempted to kick him, but Sonic unleashed his attack too quickly. "GO!" Sonic shouted as he suddenly sped in a random pattern around KFM. The Kung-Fu master could not find a predictable pattern in time and was swept up in a blue tornado of Light-Speed Attacks.

When Sonic let up, KFM was on the ground, breathing heavily. He stayed this was for a few seconds.

**Ready,**

KFM rolled backwards from Sonic, got up, and resumed his stance. He then threw another wooden plank at Sonic, somehow hitting him in the nose. "Ouch! Hey, that was cheap shot!" Sonic claimed after he recovered. KFM only attempted another kick, but Sonic rolled around behind him and kicked him in the back, knocking him over. "Ugh. Pretty good, for one who has no physical combat experience…" Kung-Fu Man admitted. He then waited. Sonic attempted a homing attack. KFM crouched, his fist brought back. When Sonic was close enough, he countered with a powerful jumping uppercut. Sonic was knocked to the ground. For a few seconds, he lay there, panting.

**Ready,**

Sonic and KFM resumed their stances quickly as Sonic recovered from the powerful punch. Both fighters combo clashed multiple times. Eventually the Kung Fu warrior faltered from a feigned attack, and Sonic took the opportunity with a Homing Attack, knocking KFM across the arena. This time, he didn't get back up.

"And the winner is Sonic the hedgehog." The announcer called. Both combatants left the arena. In the lobby, Sonic and everyone high-fived. So far, so good. "The next matchup is Lirica vs Sonyah Blaid. The Combatants will need to come to the arena in fifteen minutes!" The announcer said over the intercom. Lirica nodded. "Well then. I'll make sure I'm in the next round." She said. Fifteen minutes later, the combatants entered the arena. Sonyah was wearing a police type outfit.

No speech was necessary. Lirica summoned her Chakrams to keep Sonyah at a distance. Lirica threw one of her Chakrams at Sonyah, cutting part of her sleeve. The Chakram returned like a boomerang, cutting the other sleeve. Sonyah attempted to attack, but Lirica didn't give her the chance with Spin Dashes, Homing Attacks, and swift Chakram throws. Quickly enough, not even five minutes later, Sonyah was KO'd.

"The winner is Lirica." The announcer called. Both Combatants left the arena. "Well, that was easy." Lirica remarked in the lobby. "Well, you didn't really give her a chance to fight back." Sky said. "The next match is Sky vs Pyro! Will both combatants please come to the arena." The announcer called. Sky wordlessly entered the arena. His opponent, Pyro, was basically a strange man in a black outfit with a Flames design all over his outfit. He wore a sleeveless shirt and cloth wristbands with a similar Flames design. He strangely had a katana with a burning blade. Sky wasn't intimidated. He only drew his twin blades from his back. "This'll be easy. Try to at least stand up when we're done, K birdie?" Pyro slyly remarked. Sky remained silent and pointed his right-hand blade at his foe.

_**Sky vs Pyro, Round 1, FIGHT!**_

Sky immediately took to the air. The strange person with the flame Katana somehow managed to shoot fireballs at him, but his twin blades sent them back easily. "Ugh! So you can reflect fire, whatever, I'll still cook you for dinner." Pyro said. Sky only scoffed at him. Sky raised both his blades and charged them with electricity. The Pyro shot more fire at him. Sky slashed through it and sped towards Pyro blades-first. Pyro jumped back out of the way, almost falling out of the arena. Pyro threw his Flame Katana at Sky when he recovered, and Sky, in turn, grabbed it out of the air with his twin blades. While Sky was busy with the burning blade ready to cleave him in two, Pyro managed to gain some ground on him. Sky threw all three blades aside, and took back to the air, but not before knocking all of the blades off the side of the arena. Sky and Pyro both charged Electric and Flame attacks at the same time.

"TAKE THIS!" Both combatants exclaimed as they fired their attacks. Fire and Electricity clashed and cancelled in an anti-climactic power war. "So, little birdie finally SAYS something. I hope you have some last words." Pyro said. Sky only scoffed. "Tch. Last words? This is only a competition. Besides, you don't have the power to end me." He returned. Pyro growled, gritting his teeth, before shooting five fireballs at Sky, shouting, "DIE DIE DIE!" but Sky surrounded himself in flames, charging for a moment. After three seconds, he shot _through_ every single one of Pyro's fireballs like an anthropomorphic Falcon-shaped missile. "What?! But I thought-" Pyro didn't have time to finish as Sky landed, charged his fist with fire, and said, "Falcon…." And then, mightily punched with a yell of, "…PUNCH!" that sent Pyro over the horizon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was heard as he flew way out of the arena

"RING OUT!"

The announcer called. "This battle's winner is Sky!" the announcer added. Sky gathered his blades and returned to the lobby as the next match was announced. "Will combatants Rouge and Loo-Kahng come to the arena?" said the announcer. Rouge and a rather strange man entered the arena. "This'll be easy. I'll get that Chaos Emerald no problem now." Rouge said to herself. Loo-Kahng bowed, before he took his stance. "Here I come. Get Ready!" Rouge said to her foe as the battle began. Kahng shot a fireball at Rouge, who simply spun around with her arm up saying, "Black Wing!" while a black vortex-like object inflicted pain unto her foe. Rouge jumped over the fireball so that it passed her and dissipated. Kahng somehow managed to kick Rouge multiple times with a Bicycle Kick, and then somehow disappeared. Rouge suddenly looked up to see and Arcade Machine of all things trying to fall on her. She quickly dug into the ground with her boots and avoided it. When Kahng reappeared, he didn't expect Rouge to come from underneath him and one-hit KO him with a simple kick from below. "Knock out!" the announcer called. "The winner is Rouge."

Rouge winked at the crowd and left the arena. Shadow and Absolute Zero were then called to fight. Shadow Chaos Controlled into the arena, while Absolute Zero came from the ground as his figure was formed by ice, before he broke out of it and face Shadow. Shadow's foe looked much like Scorpion, except blue instead of Yellow. "Hmph. show off." Shadow scoffed. "You're one to talk." Absolute Zero remarked.

_**Round 1, FIGHT!**_

Shadow shot toward his foe at great speeds with a Spin Dash, but Absolute dodged it easily. "You need to cool down!" he remarked as he shot a blast of Ice at Shadow. Shadow charged up an attack by Spin Dashing as a light came onto him. "There's no time for games…." Shadow said as he uncurled. "VANISH!" he suddenly shouted, just as the ice would've frozen him, and shot around Absolute Zero with light speeds. When he finally stopped, Absolute looked like he fought with an oversized GUN truck, and lost. "Well…. You certainly are strong." Absolute admitted. Shadow only scoffed. "Disappear!" he exclaimed quickly as he moved his fist to his side in an attacking manner, sending Chaos Spears into his foe. Absolute Zero was quickly taken down. "Knock out! Shadow is the winner!" the announcer called. Shadow Chaos Controlled out of the arena as Absolute was dragged off to the infirmary.

"Amy Rose vs. Kongry Killer. Both combatants please come to the arena." The announcer called. Amy went to the arena. Her foe was in a crocodile motif outfit, and was wearing _many_ blades. Amy thought to herself, _'Oh boy.'_

Kongry threw a knife at Amy, but she pulled out her Hammer and knocked it off the planet. Amy spun around quickly with her hammer, sending a pink tornado at Kongry, who was sent into the air. Amy jumped after him and smashed him into the ground with a simple downward smash via hammer. Kongry rolled up as Amy landed. "Well, this may be easier than I thought." Amy commented. Kongry threw a whole sword at Amy, but it was again, knocked off the planet with simple baseball swing. "Homerun! But this isn't baseball." Amy said. She then lifted her hammer effortlessly onto her shoulder. "You know, maybe you should just forfeit. You keep this up and I'll beat you too easily!" she stated. Kongry drew an oversized blade and charged Amy, but she fought him back as Hammer and Sword clashed. It would've looked like a normal sword fight if Amy was using a sword as well.

After the fifth clash, Amy finally dodged Kongry's slash, and started spinning with her hammer out in front of her. Continuing to spin, Amy gained speed and power, going faster, and faster, and stronger. Everntually, Kongry attacked, but his sword was sent straight to _Pluto_ the instant it touched Amy's hammer. Soon enough, Kongry himself was flying through the air, but he didn't go as high. Instead, he ended up on the other side of the planet.

"RING OUT!"

The announcer called as Amy finally stopped spinning from dizziness. "The winner is Amy Rose! Wow, incredible!" the announcer added. Amy rather clumsily went to the lobby as Knuckles was called to fight. "Alright. I hope my opponent is as tough as he sounds." Knuckles stated. He and his foe entered the arena. Knuckles' foe was dressed mostly in green, had a weird, smoothly shiny hairstyle, a brown headband as his belt, and brown weights on his lower legs. He also had blue sandals on. "Life treatin' ya good?" he greeted. "Heh, you'd better be as tough as you look!" Knuckles challenged, entering his battle stance.

_**Knuckles vs Might Luck, Round 1, FIGHT!**_

Knuckles attacked first by slamming the ground so hard it shook, knocking Might off his feet. He then jumped and glided above his foe before coming down quickly, fist-first, spinning like a drill. Might barely managed to roll out of the way in time. Knuckles missed his foe, and burrowed into the ground. Little did Might know that Knuckles expected him to do that, and came up from underneath with a powerful uppercut, sending his foe flying. Knuckles then jumped and punched Might twice before slamming him into the ground with both of his fists. Might rolled back onto his feet and took a crane stance appearing to leave himself open. Knuckles gullibly attempted to punch him, but he suddenly blurred and vanished, before coming from behind Knuckles and punching him. Might grabbed Knuckles and threw him into the air, before jumping a slamming him back down again. Knuckles rolled back and put up his fists in defense from the following punch combo. After the combo ended Knuckles took his chance to counter and knocked Might back with a powerful punch that caused a miniature explosion. When Might recovered, he let Knuckles close to him, before kicking him high into the air, grabbing him, spinning, and then turning upside-down still spinning and slamming Knuckles head-first into the ground. Both combatants got back up and resumed their stances.

"You're certainly living up to your name." Knuckles admitted. "You're pretty good, I'll admit." Might said. Knuckles then put his fists together and said, "Take this!" while pointing his right arm at Might. Just then, a small storm cloud appeared over Might's head, and lightning struck him, effectively knocking him out. "Knock out! Knuckles wins!" the announcer called. "Whew, that was rough." Knuckles said, wiping his forehead. He then went to the lobby. "The next match is the Wolf vs. the Swords master." The announcer called. "Why didn't he just say their names like usual?" Sonic asked quietly. "I think it's to avoid confusion. Two people with the same first name can be confusing with competition, or anything." Tails answered. Razor nodded and went to the arena. The swords master had four swords, four daggers, a Kunai, around twenty shuriken, two knives, and one chain sickle. He really _did_ seem to be a swordsman. "I will defeat you. No child can match an Adult's swordsmanship! You don't even have a weapon!" Razor's foe remarked. Razor only responded, "You'd be very surprised if you saw _everything_ I can do!" and drew his Beam Blade, taking his stance. "Ah, so the child has a toy after all! No matter, I'll win no contest!" the swordsman said.

_**Vs. Swordsman, Round 1, FIGHT!**_

The Swordsman started with a chain sickle spin-cycle, which Razor jumped over. Razor then sliced the ninja weapon to mere tiny pieces as the Swordsman threw it at him. "Hmph, no matter! Take This!" The Swordsman exclaimed, throwing five Shuriken at Razor. Razor knocked them all away without even blinking. The swordsman growled. "Take this!" he said, throwing the rest of his Shuriken at Razor without a second thought. Again, all of them were cut down. minus _one,_ which nicked Razor's shoulder. Razor only growled at the slight pain. He'd taken worse when he was six. "Special Kanji: Spirit Lock." Razor calmly said as he drew a flashing green symbol on the air with his Beam Blade. "Hm? A drawing? What will that do for you, hm?" the swordsman asked. Razor said nothing as he finished his symbol and punched it. It quickly floated over to the Swordsman and the instant it touched him, he found himself unable to move. "What? What is this? How did you freeze me?" the Swordsman questioned. Razor stayed silent as he focused his energy. _'Focus on one thing. Feel the water vapor in the air…'_ Razor thought to himself. After a few minutes, Razor finally felt the energy flow he needed. Unfortunately, the lock on the swordsman was broken just then. "Now, I will defeat you!" The Swordsman claimed. Razor only looked at him and smirked. "I suggest you brace yourself, sir." He stated calmly. "Here I come! Mist Cloak!" he exclaimed, holding his left arm up, summoning the mist, and blurring his figure. "What?!" the swordsman questioned in sudden fear.

"Where are you!?" he called out. "Maybe I'm here." Razor's voice said from one direction, but then from another came, "Or here!" The Swordsman was very afraid now. Razor suddenly slashed him from his right, and then his left and back in quick succession, and the in an impossibly fast motion, slashed him in an X formation from his front. When the mist cleared, and everyone could see again, the swordsman was unconscious, and Razor was standing in a position that looked like he just slashed through something. "Knock out! The winner is Razor the Wolf! Amazing!" the announcer called. Razor flourished his sword twice, and then spun it around a little before putting it away and going to the lobby as his foe was dragged to the infirmary. "The next match is Tails vs. Karate Guy!" the announcer called.

Tails and his opponent went to the arena. Karate Guy looked like he only switched Kung Fu Man's blue cloth with red. Karate Guy bowed and assumed his stance. Tails assumed his stance as well.

_**Tails vs. Karate Guy, Round 1, FIGHT!**_

Karate Guy attempted a kick, but Tails blocked it easily with his namesakes. Tails then took to the air with his tails spinning rapidly. Karate Guy threw a wooden plank, but Tails kicked it back, knocking Karate Guy upside the head, and then having it fall on his face when he hit the ground. Karate Guy rolled back and resumed his stance as Tails landed and also resumed his stance. Karate Guy jumped and attempted a drop-kick on Tails, but he grabbed it out of the air with his tails and threw Karate Guy over his head. Karate Guy rolled up again, but he wasn't prepared when Tails Spin Dashed him quickly, putting him on the ground again. Tails uncurled after his Spin Dash and turned to face Karate Guy, who had just stood back up.

"Very Well, young one. Let us get serious!" Karate Guy stated, taking a more aggressive stance. "Alright then. Ready for me?" Tails asked, also taking a more aggressive stance. Karate Guy attempted to hit Tails with a palm strike, but Tails used his namesakes to counter, spinning around as he attempted to whip his foe with them, knocking Karate Guy around and onto the ground. Tails started to fly as Karate Guy got up, and once he was standing up, Tails shot over, grabbed him, raised him high into the air, and then threw him into the ground. Karate Guy slowly got up on his knee. "You are strong, young one. A worthy foe." He admitted. Tails landed and relaxed a little. "Thanks." He said. Karate Guy stood up all the way. "But it is not over yet. Let us continue." Karate Guy said, resuming his stance. Tails also took his stance again. "Alright. Let's finish this." He stated. Karate Guy threw another board, and Tails knocked it back with his tails again, and followed up with a kick to the gut, then he KO'd his foe with a grab, fly, and slam into the ground combo. "Knock out! Tails wins the final match of Round One!" the announcer called. Tails went to the lobby quickly. Everyone congratulated him on his victory. "All combatants, please look for your second-round matches." The announcer called. Everyone nodded and looked at the matchups board. Their next foes, would be each other. Everyone quickly realized they weren't going to have so much fun fighting each other. Especially Razor and Lirica…..

_**To Be Continued…..  
Next time, The Battle goes on!  
Notes: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Over 3,ooo words, my chapter's seem to be getting longer, and I hope I can keep this up! See you next Chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Supersonic Boss Rush!

_Previously…  
"Lirica/Razor?!"  
"Long time no see bro/sister!"  
"Falcon…..PUNCH!"  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
"Hmph. Show off."  
"You're one to talk."  
And now, part 4!_

_**Razor Wolfblade: The First Adventure  
Intro Song: Gotta Go Fast!  
Notes: Sorry for taking a little extra time with this. I had trouble getting inspiration for a bit. But now I think I can go ahead and write this chapter.**_

_Station Square Martial Arts Tournament lobby, time: 6:30 AM_

As they looked at the tournament bracket, they noticed they were in pairs. Randomly decided teams to be exact. They didn't expect the teams they were on though:

_Sonic & Knuckles,  
Tails & Emel,  
Shadow & Lirica,  
Razor & Sky,  
Rouge,  
Amy._

Under that, were the matchups:  
_Amy Rose vs Rouge the Bat,  
Sonic & Knuckles vs Tails and Emel,  
Razor & Sky vs Shadow and Lirica._

"WHAT?!" Razor and Lirica both exclaimed. Sonic and Knuckles looked to each other, Knuckles smirking, and Sonic just looking like he was going to say, "This day just couldn't be better." In a very sarcastic way. But he didn't. Tails and Emel high-fived each other. Amy and Rouge glared at each other competitively, and Razor and Lirica walked away to think looking as if they had to fight someone they were no match for. Sky and Shadow basically ignored everyone and leaned against the walls opposite of each other. Soon, the first match was called. "Amy and Rouge, please come to the arena." The announcer called. Amy and Rouge faced each other as they entered. Amy immediately drew her hammer, while Rouge took her stance.

_**Amy vs Rouge, round 2, FIGHT!**_

"Things won't go your way again!" Amy stated, holding her hammer like a baseball bat.  
"Try me honey. Last I checked, I knocked that thing high and dry." Rouge stated simply.

Amy spun around with her hammer, sending a very small pink tornado at Rouge, who took flight to evade. Rouge came down quickly attempting her Drill Drive, but Amy's hammer said no and knocked Rouge to the side. Rouge recovered just before she would've fallen out of the arena, then took flight again. Amy threw her hammer out of nowhere, knocking Rouge out of the air with a surprisingly strong hit. The hammer landed a hit right on Rouge's head, then bounced off her and fell back to Amy, who was already in the perfect position to catch, jump, and slam dunk, which she did. Once she was in the air as well, Rouge struggling to regain her wings, Amy slammed Rouge to the ground with a single hammer hit. Rouge managed to recover after a few seconds on the ground. Amy landed a little away from her foe, her hammer seeming to finally weigh something to her. It probably took a lot of energy to wield. When Rouge resumed her stance, she quickly glided towards Amy, seeming to be trying to continue a failing strategy. Amy readied her hammer, but at the last second, Rouge jumped over her and delivered a powerful kick to her back, sending her forward and taking more energy out of her.

"How did you like that?" Rouge asked, panting. Amy responded with, "I'm not finished with you!" and sent Storming Hearts after her. When Rouge noticed this, she attempted to fly out of the circle of doom, but the hearts were too fast for her and dealt a strong blow to her. Rouge was barely standing after the Hearty doom receded. Amy put her hammer head-down and leaned on it for support in a rather smug way. "How do YOU like THAT?" Amy asked. Rouge responded, "Here I come, get ready!" as she took to the air, raising her arm up in the process. "Black Wing!" She said, spinning in place, and creating a miniature black vortex of pain that managed to knock Amy away from her hammer. "Shoot! Just wait a Minute!" Amy said, as she activated her stopping ability. Rouge was suddenly hanging suspended in the air as Amy's move took effect. "Ha! Take THAT Rouge!" Amy taunted, grabbing her hammer and swinging it around. Amy jumped into the air and wailed on Rouge with kickboxing punches and hammer attacks, somehow defying every law of gravity possible, before finishing Rouge off with another Hammer slam, ending the match and putting her into Round 3.

"The Winner is….Amy Rose!" the announcer called. Amy put away her hammer and posed, before leaving the arena to let the Team Battles begin. Razor and Lirica came back after a few minutes looking at each other nervously. Sky and Shadow smirked and scoffed respectively. Sonic still had a "Not my day…" face on, while Knuckles only crossed his arms. Emel and Tails cheerfully greeted them both. "The next match is Shadow and Lirica vs. Sky and Razor. All combatants, please come to the arena for the team battle match." The announcer called. Lirica and Razor looked at each other once more, both still rather nervous. Never-the-less, both teams went to the arena and prepared for battle.

"Hmph. Stay out of my way." Shadow told Lirica.  
"…" Lirica didn't know how to reply.  
"So Shadow, I hear you're a powerful fighter. I'd love to take you on!" Sky stated, drawing his blades and entering his stance.  
"…" Razor was also silent.

_**Razor and Sky VS. Shadow and Lirica, Round 2, FIGHT!**_

Sky and Shadow immediately started a duel that seemed more serious than necessary. Razor and Lirica only stood and looked at each other, not wanting to fight the other. Sky and Shadow clashed powers over and over. Falcon Punch met Chaos Spear in an explosion that somehow managed to pass Razor and Lirica, not doing anything to them. Shadow and Sky also clashed in physical combatant, blades to hands, neither one winning. After a few minutes, everyone realized Razor and Lirica weren't fighting for some reason. Somehow all the action stopped. Razor and Lirica seemed to snap back into reality as they noticed everyone looking at them weirdly. Some people in the audience seemed to be giggling, while others seemed to be acting sick. Razor and Lirica looked to each other, blushed, and left the battlefield quickly.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked. "….are those two…?" Sky asked. "Nevermind…probably…" he then said quietly, hiding a smile. Sky and Shadow looked at each other and resumed their stances as the battle restarted. Sky's fire began to course around him as he charged power. Shadow also appeared to be charging power, albeit not as much as Sky. Sky and Shadow then released their respective attacks, Sky blasting through with a Phoenix Falcon, and Shadow throwing a rather large Chaos Spear. The attacks met each other, and somehow Sky managed to equal his power to that of Shadow's and cancelled out both his attack and Shadow's. "There's no more time for games." Shadow said, spin dashing to charge up power. After a minute of this, he uncurled, glowing with a yellow light. "VANISH!" He exclaimed, suddenly zipping and zooming around Sky at light speeds. Sky only waited. "Falcon….." he uttered, charging flame power to his fist, adding electricity for good measure. When Shadow suddenly came from behind, Sky turned quickly and punched with great power yelling, "PUNCH!" and knocking Shadow out of the arena with the knockback force. Luckily, he didn't fly off into the horizon like Sky's last "opponent."

"RING OUT! The winners are the team of Sky and Razor….under rather unique circumstances." The announcer called. Sky and Shadow left the arena, though Shadow Chaos Controlled to who-knows-where. When Sky got to the lobby, he found Razor and Lirica on opposite sides of the room, blushing very heavily. Sonic was talking to Lirica, who only seemed to blush even more with every word Sonic said. "The next match is Sonic and Knuckles vs. Tails and Emel. Please come to the arena." Announcer called. Sonic said a few more things to Lirica before he walked over to Knuckles, Tails, and Emel. The four of them then entered the arena for a proper match.

_**Sonic & Knuckles VS. Tails & Emel, Round 2, FIGHT!**_

No problems with fighting this time. Tails went after Knuckles, who went after Emel, who went after Sonic, who went after Tails. Tails tried to use his tails against Knuckles, but the Echidna blocked them with his fists, before trying to punch Tails, who ducked and dodged. Emel used his Homing Attack on Sonic, who did the same, causing their attacks to clash. After a while, Sonic faked out on Emel by feigning a Spin Dash, then jumping over Emel's and giving a supersonic punch to back. Emel hardly felt it, rolling around Sonic and jumping up behind him with a kick. Sonic was knocked over for a second, before he rolled and got up, turning to face Emel. "Where'd you learn that one, Emel?" Sonic asked. Emel replied, "I don't know. I don't think I copied it…"

Tails had taken to the air and was bent on beating Knuckles. Tails raised his arm and summoned his Energy Ball weapon. A red arm-mounted blaster that fired balls of electricity, and possibly other elements as well. It appeared on his arm, he aimed downward at Knuckles, and fired the weapon, sending him back a little. The Energy Ball then vanished as Knuckles felt electricity burn through him. Emel didn't get to copy this yet, as he was too busy with Sonic. Tails landed and knocked the stunned knucklehead into the air with his tails. Tails flew up after him and smashed him back down to earth, before firing the Energy Ball at him again. Knuckles was zapped again, as Tails landed, and knocked him out of the ring. "RING OUT! Knuckles is out of the match!" the announcer called.

Tails turned to Emel and Sonic to see the two of them clashing with Homing Attacks, neither one giving an edge. Tails summoned the Energy Ball and fired it at Sonic. This time, Emel managed to copy the skill, and also got the Energy Ball. Tails decided to stay out of the rest of the fight. This was going to be an exciting match.

_Skies of Station Square, Time: 8:45 AM_

Eggman was simply flying his Egg Mobile over Station Square, looking for havoc. "I wonder where Sonic and his friends are. I have a lovely surprise for them. I've got the master plan." Eggman said, looking over the sides of the Egg Mobile, in a manner similar to Tails. "Darn. It's always so hard to find who you're looking for in this big city. I just hope I find them soon. I missed my lovely egg breakfast for this." He complained. Suddenly Eggman noticed his yellow Chaos Emerald reacting to something. "Hm? It seems I've detected a nearby Chaos Emerald. Sonic and his friends should be nearby…what's this?" Eggman suddenly saw the fight between Emel and Sonic. He laughed. "Oh ho ho ho ho! This is going to be fun. Here I come, Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman promptly transformed his vehicle into its walker mode and dropped down.

_Station Square Fighting Tourney, Time: 9:00 AM_

Sonic and Emel had reached a standstill. Neither could beat the other. Emel couldn't use the Energy Ball because it was a medium-speed attack, and Sonic was a High-speed battler, and his moves were faster. Tails didn't want to intervene, as he felt it would be cheating to tag-team Sonic. Suddenly, everything was interrupted as Eggman in his Egg Walker dropped from the sky.

"Hello, Sonic. I see you're having a good day this morning." Eggman greeted. Knuckles jumped onto the battlefield upon seeing Eggman. "What do you want?" Knuckles asked threateningly, tightening his fists. "Ooh ho ho ho ho! I'm so glad you asked Knuckles. But isn't it obvious? I'm here to destroy all, once and for all!" Eggman explained. Emel turned to face Eggman. "So you're Eggman? Funny, you actually look like a giant egg." He said. "Hmm? Well, if isn't another robot that's not under my control. I'll have to fix that eventually. But first things first." Eggman said. "I'm gonna destroy you, Sonic!" he exclaimed. Tails, from out of sight, pulled down his glove enough to reveal a blue and yellow wristwatch with a pattern like the Tornado's and a big blue & yellow button in the center rather than the current time. He pushed the button, and a red light just to the right of it bleeped on and off in a quick pattern to show Tails that the mechanism had been activated. Tails quickly came from his hiding spot, luckily unnoticed by everyone, and pulled up his glove so it covered the mechanism.

_**Boss: E.G.G.M.A.N. W.A.L.K.E.R.  
Music: Suitable Opponent (Sonic Adventure 2: Vs. Dark Character.**_

"I'm also here for the Chaos Emerald." Eggman stated. Sonic, Emel, and Knuckles all took their stances, while Tails silently counted down in his head. "So predictable. Take this!" Eggman shouted, firing multiple laser missiles at everyone. Sonic and Emel evaded, while Knuckles used his fists to knock them aside, and Tails pulled a mirror shield out of nowhere and held it up to reflect the projectile. Eggman turned in his mech to look at Tails. "Oh? And just where did you get THAT, fox boy?" he asked. Tails simply stated, "I made it myself. Where else would you find a mirror shield in a modern city like this?" as if it was obvious, which it was. Tails then summoned the Energy Ball and changed the setting from big ball, to Rapid Fire/Charge shot Mode. "Emel, copy the Energy Ball's new settings!" Tails commanded, firing at Eggman's walker mech, which jumped out of the way with strange speed. Emel did so, getting the Rapid Fire setting, since that was what Tails was using. Emel also fired at Eggman, who in turn, fired his rocket launcher. The rockets were evaded in a similar manner to before, but Tails' shield looked more like GUN's bullet shields. "How did you get THAT one, Tails?!" Eggman asked, sounding a little worried now. Tails didn't respond, besides putting away the shield when the rocket-fest stopped.

Sonic and Emel tried to Spin Dash Eggman's mech, but the evil doctor managed to avoid the attack with a surprisingly high jump. "Get a load of this!" Eggman called out, firing his laser. Everyone jumped to evade it, but Tails' reaction was a little slow, and his tail tips were singed slightly. Tails took to the air with his tails and evaded the laser from above. Knuckles took to climbing the nearest wall and gliding somewhere else, while Sonic and Emel spun around to avoid. "Get ready to be schooled! Take this!" Eggman called out, firing his Rocket launcher. Tails knocked some rockets out of the sky with his tails, Knuckles smacked one into another, and Sonic and Emel evade completely with speed.

"Do you still think you can beat me?" Eggman taunted. "Emel, copy this!" Tails ordered, summoning the Energy Ball again. He switched it to Charge mode, and after a few seconds of electrical build-up, it fired at Eggman's mech. It damaged the mech a slight bit, but it was hardly much damage. Emel activated his copy system and scanned the Energy Ball's functions. Tails took to the air again, still holding the Energy Ball. "See if you can take this!" he called out, summoning another Energy Ball on his left arm. Both weapons charged up great power, and seemed to be overloading by the time they were ready to fire. Tails fired both shots at the same time, overloading the system and making the two shots merge to become even stronger. The Energy Balls exploded in Tails' hands and he fell from the sky.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, running out to him. "Gotcha! Get a load of this!" Eggman called out, firing his laser at Sonic and Tails. Sonic, thinking quickly, grabbed the mirror shield Tails had from his glove and sized it up, making the laser harmlessly reflect to the sky. "No way! I don't believe this!" Eggman shouted, hearing a jet engine running. Everyone else heard it and looked up. "What the…the Tornado 3?" Sonic asked, surprised. Tails had changed the name from X-Tornado 2 to Tornado 3 simply because it was closer to the original Tornado than the X-Tornado. The Tornado 3 transformed automatically into the Cyclone and landed with a heavy metallic thud. Tails looked over to it. "Sonic…I need to pilot the Cyclone….to stop…Eggman…agh…" Tails said in pain. Sonic shook his head. "Tails, you need rest, I'll drive the Cyclone. Emel, grab Tails and board the Cyclone with me!" he said. Emel nodded and ran over. Eggman laughed. "Ah Hahaha. You'll never defeat me with that thing, Sonic! You hardly know how to drive it!" he taunted. Sonic hopped into the seat and grabbed the control stick. "I can do anything I put my mind to Eggman! Except swimming…" he said. Emel picked up Tails and hopped on the Cyclone's back part below the cannon. It was installed for extra seating in case of emergencies and made to be ridden like a horse.

"Very well. See if you can keep up, Sonic!" Eggman said, making his mech leap out of the arena in-somehow-a single bound. Sonic made the Cyclone follow with precision. Obviously he wasn't kidding about being able to pilot the Cyclone himself. Knuckles was about to follow suit when Razor, Lirica, and Sky came up behind him.

_The forest outside the city, Time: 10:53 AM_

"You won't get away Eggman!" Sonic said, the Cyclone chasing the Egg Walker. Eggman only responded, "Whoever said anything about escaping? I'm planning a very special arena for our little mecha battle." Still moving deeper into the forest, Sonic made the Cyclone jump and transform into a fighter plane. Eggman made his walker fold into the bottom of his Egg Mobile as he too jumped and initiated flight mode. Both vehicles flew very fast through the jungle, until they reached a clearing with a waterfall in the background and a lovely cliff in the foreground. The rest of the clearing was wide open for a supersonic speed swordfight with ten people. "Get ready to be schooled!" Eggman said as he engaged Sonic and the Cyclone. "Come and get some, Eggman!" Sonic said, confident as usual. "Are you sure about this Sonic? I know you said you could pilot the Cyclone, but this isn't really your usual style." Emel asked, concerned. "Well, neither is using a sword and having a cape and saving the day by playing the role of the bad guy, but I did that once and got through it."

_**Boss: Sonic W/Cyclone vs E.G.G.M.A.N. W.A.L.K.E.R.  
Music: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure, short no vocals)**_

"I'm going to crush you!" Eggman shouted.  
"Let's do this!" Sonic challenged.

Sonic and Eggman both fired powerful laser missiles at each other, but they collided in the middle and exploded, doing no damage. "Here I come Eggman!" Sonic shouted, firing the Power Laser. It hit Eggman head on, blowing out one of his circuits. "I'm not done with you yet, Sonic Wind!" Sonic called out, summoning the wind to attack the walker. Eggman only had time to fire his Rocket Launcher before he took more damage, blowing out several more of his circuits, and damaging the hull of the Egg Mobile. "You! I'm Gonna destroy you!" Eggman shouted, firing his laser missiles. Sonic made the Cyclone jump aside and evaded the blast, firing his own laser missiles in the process. "Take this, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, firing the Rocket Launcher. "No more games, Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed, firing his own Rockets. Sonic's rockets met their target and shut down the main console of the Egg Mobile. However, somehow the walker was still functioning. "Get a load of THIS! ALL SYSTEMS, FULL POWER!" Eggman shouted, firing all his weapons with all his systems online with some form of emergency power source.

"I'm not gonna let you win, Eggman! Here we come!" Sonic exclaimed, sending full power to the weapons and firing all of them at the same time. Sonic and Eggman's weapons went into war, all systems overloading and cancelling out. By the time the systems shut down, both Sonic and Eggman were looking worn down. "I'm not done with you yet. Sonic Wind!" Sonic called out, sending the blue whirlwind around Eggman and destroying the Egg walker, making him revert it to Hovercar mode. "You'll regret that!" Eggman challenged as he receded from the ruins of his greatest battle mech. "Can you catch me on Extreme Gear? I don't think so, but you can try anyway!" he stated, flying off with his Egg Mobile. Sonic and Emel hopped on the grass as they dismounted the Cyclone. "Sonic….my other glove….S button…" Tails said weakly, pointing to his right wrist. Sonic pulled the glove down until he saw the blue, yellow, and red wristwatch type machine on Tails' wrist. There were three buttons, S, MTP, and K. Sonic pressed the blue S button, and almost instantly, his hoverboard gear, Blue Star, was falling from the sky. Sonic caught it easily, and placed it to hover next to himself. "Thanks Tails. I'm going after Eggman. Emel, I want you to take care of Tails while I get that Eggman!" Sonic said, speaking softly to Tails. Sonic grabbed his hoverboard and was about to take off when he was stopped by a certain knucklehead.

"And just where do you think you're going without me?" Knuckles asked, arriving on the scene with Razor, Lirica, and Sky. Sonic smirked as he turned around. "Glad to see you caught up, Knuckles." He said as he walked back over to Tails and Emel and pressed the red K button. "Now, grab your gear and let's go boil some Eggman!" Sonic said as Knuckles' hoverboard arrived. Knuckles caught it and held it under his arm. "Alright. I've been wanting something to smash." He stated. Sonic and Knuckles both took a running start in the direction Eggman was headed, before hopping on their boards and blasting off at sonic speeds.

After a few minutes of flying, Sonic and Knuckles found themselves zooming through a lot of forest, no Eggman in sight. "Hello there Sonic. I'm wondering, can you fight on a hoverboard? I suppose we're about to find out, aren't we?" Eggman's voice suddenly said from in front of them. "Try flying ABOVE the trees." Eggman said. Sonic and Knuckles took to the air above the forest and found themselves face-to-face with four Shadow Androids, each one a different color with a different gun attached to their arms. "What the…" Sonic started, but couldn't finish. The Shadow Androids were all flying with their Air Shoes, keeping them burning beneath their feet. Eggman laughed. "Surprised? Meet my lovely Shadow Androids. These mechanical menaces are built for battle with supersonic hedgehogs and knuckleheaded echidnas. I made them myself, based off of Shadow himself, of course." He explained.

"They're still goin' down Egghead!" Sonic replied.  
"We'll smash 'em to bits!" Knuckles said.  
"I'd like to see you try, pests!" Eggman retaliated__

_**Extreme Fight, VS. The newest non-Egg robots  
Music: Masters of the Desert (Sonic Adventure 2)**_

.

"Let's do this!" everyone, even the Shadow Androids, exclaimed together. The Shadows flew in the same general direction as Sonic and Knuckles were already headed, turning it into a battle of speed as well as power. The four Shadows metallic, with optical red eyes, weird guns on their left hands, and their stripes were color-coded, as well as several other pieces of their bodies. There was green, blue, yellow, and pink. Sonic Homing attacked blue, while Knuckles jumped and punched pink. Both Shadows were successfully hit and sent crashing into each other. Oddly, they recovered after smashing each other with nothing more than smoke coming from their damaged areas. Sonic kicked the green one, but it didn't smash into anything and recovered. Blue aimed its gun at Sonic and fired blue energy waves at him, but he jumped over them and Homing Attacked his attacker. The Pink android fired a pink blast at Knuckles, but he jumped over it and grabbed his foe, throwing it into the incoming Blue one, damaging them again. The both hovered there for a few moments, shaking their heads, before rejoining the fight.

Sonic jumped and kicked the green android so hard it sparked, and flew right into the yellow android. Knuckles jumped and punched the pink android so that it flew into the blue one again, destroying them both. Sonic and Knuckles landed back on their boards and kept flying high. The Green and Yellow androids noticed their missing brethren and aimed their guns at Sonic and Knuckles, shouting, "You'll die for that!" in a robotic version of Shadow's real voice. They both fired their weapons. The green one's was a powerful green laser that almost sliced through Sonic, and would've if he hadn't moved out of the way quickly enough. The Yellow's was a massive rocket, that almost blew Knuckles to smithereens, but he managed to knock it off course with a powerful backhand. Knuckles flew his hoverboard straight at the yellow one, and when he got close enough, he released a heavy punch that exploded at the point of contact with the android, sending it spiraling. Sonic flew towards the Green one, jumped at it, and unleashed such a mighty kick, it dented the robo-hog's face, and sent it right into the yellow one, destroying them both.

"Whew, that was tight!" Sonic whistled.  
"Whew, that was rough!" Knuckles commented.

"You may have beat my brothers, but they were only Act 1." A voice, exactly like Shadow's cut through the air. Sonic and Knuckles looked ahead, and saw what at first glance, appeared to be Shadow himself, but then they looked at his shoe rims, his stripes, and his wristwear, which were yellow, telling them he was another android. "I am Shadow Android, the first born of many." Said the now named Shadow Android. He spun around and crossed his arms, hovering with his Air Shoes. "So you're Sonic the hedgehog. I look forward to seeing your power." He stated simply. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Bring it on!" Sonic said, pointing at Shadow Android. "Alright, let's get this started." Knuckles said simply.

Sonic Homing Attacked first, hitting the off-guard android and knocking him around. Knuckles jumped and punched him very hard, sending him flying off into the distance. "Well, that was weak. I hope he gets stronger next time. I love a challenge." Sonic stated. Knuckles nodded. They both flew after Eggman.

A little deeper in the forest, the caught up to him. "Ahh, why hello there Sonic. I guess I should give Shadow Android a quicker processer, yes? and while I'm at it, I'll make sure he doesn't let his guard down." Eggman greeted strangely cheerfully. "Well, well, well, if isn't good ol' Dr. Robotnik. How've you been? We've just wiped out five of your robots in quick succession, so we're good." Sonic greeted cockily. "Robotnik? I haven't been called by that name in a very long time." Eggman said. "Well, I'm feeling nostalgic, doc!" Sonic said, smirking. "In fact, I think I'll take out your next robot with only my spin dash and a couple kicks for kicks." He continued. Eggman then called, "Brace yourself then Hedgehog, because you're about to get some blasts from the past!" as he brought a checker wrecking ball on a chain from his Egg Mobile.

_**Boss Rush: Classics montage  
Music: Boss Battle (Sonic 1, then 2, then 3)**_

"Take this!" Eggman called, swinging the ball at Sonic, who jumped over it, and Spin Dashed the chain. The ball fell to the ground useless. "No matter." Eggman stated. Suddenly the Drill Tank from when Tails first fought alongside Sonic appeared, and the Egg Mobile inserted itself as the driver's seat. "Take this!" Eggman exclaimed, sending the Drill Tank at Sonic at a pace much faster than the old one. Sonic jumped onto the machine, tore off the drill, and then jumped off, throwing it through the drill tank. "Eragh!" Eggman exclaimed. "You'll regret this!" he said soon after. A hover vehicle with three fireball shooters in a triangle formation appeared, and the Egg Mobile inserted itself into it. "Get a load of this!" Eggman shouted, sending fireballs everywhere, and then vanishing into the waterfall. Sonic and Knuckles dodged the flames, and when Eggman came out for another burst, Sonic and Knuckles came from either side and both Spin Dashed through the machine, causing it to explode. Eggman came out angry. "I'm gonna destroy you!" he shouted in rage.

Suddenly, the Death Egg Robot came out of the sky, landing heavily. Eggman got himself in via the head lid, laughing maniacally as he did so.

_**D.E.A.T.H. E.G.G. R.O.B.O.T.  
Music: Death Egg Robot (Sonic Generations)**_

"Finally, a challenge. Let's do this, Robuttnik! C'mon Knuckles!" Sonic said, grinning ever-so smugly. "Grr….I thought we'd left THAT one behind even longer ago. No matter. Get ready to be schooled!" Eggman said, firing missiles. Sonic and Knuckles jumped over them and on them. Once they were close enough, Knuckles started drilling into the cockpit, as did Sonic. Sonic was Spin Dashing, and Knuckles was drilling like a drill. Eventually, they made it in, through, and out the other side. The Death Egg Robot exploded and Eggman was sent flying off into the horizon.

"Heh, Too easy. Piece of cake!" Sonic said, breakdancing.  
"Let's get going." Knuckles suggested. Sonic agreed, and, getting back on their hoverboards, they left for Station Square. _'I hope Tails is gonna be OK… please.'_

_**To Be Continued….  
Notes: Wow, my longest chapter yet, boardering on 5,000 words, I hope this was worth the wait! I mostly had trouble at the beginning, but from there, it was smooth sailing. Is the blast from the past, a good enough blast for you? I hope so. See you next Chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sonic & Tails Dynamic Duo!

_Previously…  
"Lirica/Razor?!"  
"Long time no see bro/sister!"  
"Falcon…..PUNCH!"  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
"Hmph. Show off."  
"You're one to talk."  
"Ha! Take THAT Rouge!"  
"I am Shadow Android, the first born of many."_

_And now, part 5!_

_**Razor Wolfblade: The First Adventure  
Intro Song: Gotta Go Fast!  
Notes: sorry for the wait. Sadly, this chapter isn't going to be as long as the other ones, but, however, it will be a decent length. I'm hoping 2,500 words at least. Also, pay close attention to the first section, it's pretty important. For the record, nothing used in this chapter belongs to me. Except my two OC's. All copyrights to the respective musicians. And with that said, enjoy the chapter!**_

_Emerald Plains_

_A flash, a blue blur, and hardly a few miliseconds later a yellow blur. The blue hedgehog was pacing himself, keeping in mind the younger fox following him. Eventually they reached a large chemical plant. "Sonic! I can't keep up!" the little yellow one complained as he arrived next to the Hedgehog. "…Tails, are you sure you wanna be my fighting buddy? You know as well as I do how evil Eggman can be. He could…." The blue one trailed off. The fox replied quickly. "Sonic, I thought I said this before we left. I'll always stand by you! Even if the Badniks corner me, I'll blast through 'em to help you! And if I can't force my way through, I just cut off the power supply!" the hedgehog smiled, rather than his classic smirk. "Alright. Let's do this!"_

_A little while later…._

"_Sonic, Wait up! Agh!" the fox was barely keeping up while dodging the death traps of Chemical Plant Zone. Suddenly, he heard singing._

_Verse 1__  
__"I never thought, I'd come back to this place__  
__I'm trapped up in this maze in a place full of chemicals___

_It's from that past, but how long will it last__  
__as I'm riding through the tunnels of a place full of chemicals___

_But no matter where I'm sliding__  
__I will never let the Eggman take me down___

_And no matter where he's hiding__  
__I know I'm gonna find 'em as I'm running around and around in this place___

_Chorus__  
__That's full of chemicals!__  
__It's like a race to survive climbing high__  
__In this place full of chemicals__  
__And I will not slow down...no way!___

_No matter what lies in the maze._

_Verse 2__  
__I'm glad to know, I'll never be alone__  
__as I'm moving through the zones in this places full of chemicals!"_

_Tails stopped. Never be alone? What was he…_

"_I got my buddy tails, and he'll never let me down__  
__Even though he's getting owned in this place full of chemicals!"_

_Tails jumped over some badniks trying to chop his tails off, rolling under some spikes, and taking flight to find Sonic._

"_But no matter where I'm sliding__  
__I will never let the Eggman take me down___

_And no matter where he's hiding__  
__I know I'm gonna find 'em as I'm running around and around in this place___

_Chorus__  
__That's full of chemicals!"_

_Tails glided above the ground propelling forward with his tails through a loop. He saw the blue blur jumping quickly up some moving platforms. Tails took flight quickly to catch up._

"_It's like a race to survive climbing high__  
__In this place full of chemicals__  
__I know with Tails by my side just don't die__  
__In this place full of chemicals__  
__I'll never stop always moving so I go, go, go__  
__In this place of chemicals__  
__And I will not slow down...no way!"_

_Tails arrived on-scene just in time to watch Sonic massacre Eggman's robot with multiple Spin Attacks. Eggman's Egg Mobile flew off quickly as the mech exploded. Sonic ran past the goal post with Eggman on it and it spun around, like usual. But wasn't usual was that Sonic had slapped both himself, __and__ Tails on there, hold up two fingers in the peace sign. Tails couldn't help but feel that the sign was more than peace and victory, but he went after Sonic again without much extra thought._

_Tails exited the Chemical Plant to witness Sonic barrel through at least ten badniks, each varying in strength. The blue hog stopped short just before the Chaos Emerald in front of him. "Tails…Thanks for being my buddy." He sayed, quietly. "Sonic…" Tails approached, slightly sadly. Sonic turned around slowly, revealing his classic smirk. "Heh. Don't worry. I'll never leave ya, so long as you don't give up on yourself. That's why I gave ya that song. I want you to know that you make me stronger too. Even if I have to worry about you gettin' fried, at least I know you can do your part." He explained. Tails' ears perked up a little. "Really?" he asked. Sonic smirked even more. "Heh, Tails, c'mon, you're a genius, didn't you notice? The Goal Posts, the Capsules, I always waited until you were right there. Even if ya can't keep up with my top speed, you still got the skills you need with those slow movin' platforms. Even if you can't break the sound barrier, you CAN break Eggman's barriers. And mine." He said. "What do you mean by that, Sonic?" Tails asked. If was even possible, Sonic's smirk became bigger than it ever had before. "It means, that without you, I wouldn't be wearing this cocky grin. I wouldn't be known for my arrogant smirk and lively moves. Heck, I wouldn't even be able to do one of my trademark maneuvers without you!"_

_Tails sub-consciously waved his twin tails up and down simultaneously at Sonic's compliments. Sonic let his grin return to a smaller smirk. "Sonic…" Tails started. "Tails, I'm gonna need you a lot in the next Zone. Casino Night Zone isn't the best place for most kids our ages, but there's no way I can get through Casino Night without an old and close friend helping me fly up past those bumpers and pinball flippers. Think you're up for leading, champ?" Sonic asked. "It'll be up to you when to fly and when to run. You'll also have to control your speed. I'll be mimicking your every movement through there. Are you ready?" he continued. Tails nodded shyly. Sonic let out a "heheh" as he turned around, and jumped up, grabbing the Chaos Emerald above him. "Emerald 2 retrieved! We'll make sure Eggman never completes his Death Egg!" He shouted, posing dramatically. Tails joined him, giving and epic peace sign, adding in a "Yeah!"_

_Tails' Workshop, 10:00 AM_

Tails came to consciousness, slowly opening his eyes, and blink them to clear the image above him. "Hey Tails…" he hear. Sonic. Once he could see properly, looked around the room slowly. A drawer, his workbench, his toolbox, his crafting table, Sonic and his healing mech, the Cyclone surprisingly undamaged- wait, Sonic and his healing mech?! Before he could spring up and fall down again, Sonic was already there holding him down. "Now, now, Tails. Can't have you hurting yourself more." He said. Suddenly, he smirked. "Heh. Took me a good few hours trying to figure out the healing mech. Luckily Emel and Shadow have some freaky knowledge of techno-stuff. With Emel's help, and surprisingly Shadow's as well, I managed to get it to work. It's only been a whole day and you already look in better shape than before. Now I can actually see that white tipped tail of yours." Tails almost jumped at the sound of that. "W-what…about my second tail…agh.." Sonic had to keep himself from laughing. "Don't worry, it's still attached. And I'm pretty sure you can still fly with it. why would you worry about something like that, anyway?" Sonic asked. Tails visibly relaxed. "Just…a dream…that made me happy to be unique." He stated, slowly breathing. He clearly would have panicked if Sonic hadn't replied the way he did.

Tails suddenly became aware of everything around him. His mechs, his tools, his best and closest friend, and most of all, the feeling he had in his heart. And then he felt something restoring him to a painless condition. "Hey Sonic?" "Yes Tails?" "The Next time you try to figure one of my machines, read my manuals on them." Sonic and Tails both chuckled a little at that. "As long as they aren't complicated." Sonic commented. "Hahaha! Nah, I know from experience not to make things to complicated." "Don't remind me Tails…"

_Mobius, some years ago_

"_Sonic, be careful! You have to align the fusion compacitor just right."  
"Sonic, everyone knows better than to connect Positive and Negative! The just don't mix!"  
"Sonic, not every red wire is the power to a machine! It might overload and explode!"_

"What?"  
"How do you know this stuff?!"  
"But that's the way it works in movies and shows! Why not real life too..."

_Back to today,_

Tails was chuckling, while Sonic was nervously laughing. Tails sat slowly, removing the healing mech's chest attachment and letting it retract to the main mech. "Heh. Looks like the prototype works great. Now all I have to do is check the system for bugs." Tails remarked, getting up from the bed renewed.

_Above Station Square, 1:30 PM_

"Alright Tails, this is the landing zone. Put 'er on Autopilot for home, and let's have some fun!" Sonic exclaimed over the wind looking around the ground below. He and Tails had decided to take the Tornado 3 out for a flight, and Sonic got the idea for a unique form of skateboarding. Except without skateboards. "Alright, Sonic. The Tornado will head right back to the workshop." Tails replied. Somehow Sonic got him to agree. Tails took off his seat belt and grabbed the yellow board next to Sonic, who was holding a blue one. Sonic and Tails attached the boards- Did I mention they were Snow Boards? Yeah, Modern Sonic doesn't know the different between snowy/sandy terrain and concrete roads…. Erm, back to the story, sorry- to their feet, and hopped off the Tornado, upside-down.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted, spinning like a top, Tails echoing soon after. About twenty feet from the ground, they flipped right-side up, landing perfectly on a down slanted street. "Woo!" Sonic exclaimed before landing on the ground. Sonic and Tails slid down the slope on their boards, gaining speed. "Oh Yeah!" Sonic, with a hint of tone and pitch. As they sped down, turning at an even part the street to another slope. "Rollin' around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta _follow my __r__a__i__n__b__o__w__!_" Sonic suddenly broke out in song, somehow keeping perfect pitch, and tone, despite the way he was moving. "Can't stick around, have to keep moving on. Guess what lies ahead, only _one way to_ _find out!_" He continued. Tails was confused at first, but then he remembered his dream, or rather, his flashback. "Must keep on moving ahead, no time for guessing follow my plan instead! Trust-ing in what you can't see, take my lead, I'll set you free!" He remember when Sonic first sung to him during a serious time; Chemical Plant Zone. He then remember what Sonic said before Casino Night Zone; _You take the lead_.

"Follow me! Set me Free! Trust me and we will Escape from the City! I'll make it through! Follow, Follow me! Set me Free! Trust me and will Escape from the City! I'll make it through, prove it to you! Follow me!" Tails thought to Sky Sanctuary Zone; _I'm no genius, but something tells me that knuckleheaded echidna's the victim of one of Egghead's tricks._ "Oh Yeah!" more Sky Sanctuary; _we'll rescue him and ALL our friends._ One more from Sky sanctuary; _Yeah, I consider him a friend. It seems like he'sjust doing he thinks is right. We shouldn't blame him. Besides, we've survived worse, right Tails?_

"Danger is lurking around every turn, Trust your feelings, got to live and learn! I know with some luck that I'll make it through, got no other options, only one thing to do!" Tails' mind was brought to a more recent adventure; _You've turned into a big-time villain, doctor!_ That one instance when Sonic asked him to do something for him, and when he thought he would die…_I'm counting on you Tails! Take care of yourself… _"I don't care what lies ahead! No time for guessing follow my plan instead! Find that next stage no matter what that may be, Take my Lead, I'll set you free! Follow Me, set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city! I'll make it through! Follow, follow me! Set me Free! Trust me and we will escape from the City! I'll make it through, prove it to you, Follow me!" the adventure before that; _Tails, take Amy and get out here! I'll find that Eggman and put him outta commission!_ "Oh Yeah!"

They finally reached the end of the street. Sonic and Tails dismounted their boards, gathering them up, before heading back to the mystic ruins "base".

_Somewhere else 3:06 PM_

A _shadowy_ figure watching from afar. It detected and watched Sonic and Tails' fun. It clenched its fist. Its purpose was to destroy all enemies. It intended to do so… but it was going for a more strategic approach. It would wait as it planned its movements carefully. This creature would only attack at the right moment.

_Mystic Ruins, 3:11 PM_

"Sonic…" Tails quietly said. Sonic turned around with a grin. "Somethin' on your mind Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked. Tails quietly asked, "Was…that song…for me?" Sonic respond by walking back to Tails, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tails, I've noticed how down you've been lately. Like it or not I know you inside and out. You were haphazardus against Eggman on both times you faced him, and I know you're not being cocky; you're too well-mannered for that. Tails, are you still upset about you-know-what? She's still there Tails, she just not in the same form. Be happy about it. besides…" Sonic suddenly got a mischievous grin "You know a certain _other_ girl you may or may not like." Sonic laughed as Tails blushed. He was just lucky no one else was around. The rest of the was made back with Tails looking like the most embarrassed 8 year old ever, and Sonic having uncontrollable laughing fits.

Just entering an open field on the way to the workshop, Sonic and Tails spotted Razor doing what looked like karate on imaginary enemies. After a few minutes, Razor suddenly drew his Beam Blade, doing sword slashes on the imaginary enemies. That's when Tails noticed something odd: Razor was blindfolded, and at almost every one of his attacks, a green or white trail appeared behind the attack, depending on if he slashed, or punched/kicked respectively. After another while of striking matter itself, Razor put away his Blade and removed the blindfold, revealing another peculiar thing: his eyes were harder than normal, fierce even, and his eyes glowed green slightly, but a few seconds later, his gaze softened considerably, and his eyes stopped glowing, returning to a blue color. "So have long have you two been standing over there watching me train?" Razor asked, turning to look at Sonic and Tails, and suddenly being right in front of them.

"Nevermind. How was your flight?" he changed his inquiry quickly. He basically knew they had seen most of it. Razor allowed them some time before they answered, but they described it to him. Sonic, Tails, and Razor all decided to go ahead and tell the Tournament to continue.

_Very, very, very, VERY deep in the woods far from the Mystic Ruin or Station Square 3:47 PM_

A Chaos Control rift that resembled a black hole opened suddenly. And the critters in the immediate area halted what they were doing and ran away. From the portal emerged a grey wolf, with muzzle, chest/stomach, and tail tip fur crimson red. He landed on the ground, stood up, and opened his eyes, revealing demonic, red irises, and an eternal glare that could make the Ultimate Life form shatter underneath it. He didn't even chuckle. He was stone cold, the only emotion his eternal glare. "So this is where he ran away to. Welcome to your death, O great obstacle." He said to himself. "You had better enjoy your little vacation. Soon I'll come for you. And end you…."

_**To Be Continued….  
next Time: Tournament finale, Razor's foreboding feelings…  
Notes: I'm sorry this took a while to come out, life stuff interfered and winter break was spent with my family. But anyway, all Songs used here are NOT mine, there is no Songfic on me, ok? The lyrics to Chemical Plant zone are copied and pasted directly from the description of the video the song was featured in. and with that out of the way, See You Next Chapter!**_


End file.
